Rhiannon Malfoy
by RhiannonAmidala
Summary: There's more to the Malfoy family than even JKR herself showed us. Rhiannon Malfoy is the oldest daughter of Lucius and Narcissa. Two years above Harry & friends, what will Hogwarts hold for her? Follows cannon as closely as possible with a very non-canon main character.
1. The beginning

I don't own Harry Potter. Last time I checked, JRK owned it. The only thing I own is Rhiannon Malfoy, and some of the twists of this story line. Issaline Harris is the property of Lady Amaranth, and Celastoria Greengrass belongs to another friend. They are both used with permission.

Chapters 1-3 are updated

* * *

_**A Long time Before. About the same time as Chapter 1 of The Philosopher's Stone**_(age 4, just)  
"He's gone, Narcissa," said Lucius, his voice tight as he stooped to pick up Rhiannon.  
"How? When? So these rumors are true?" Narcissa sank into a chair. 

"Yes, they are true. Every last one," he replied bitterly. "After all that, he was defeated by a small child. That Potter baby is no older than Draco." He practically spat the name Potter.  
Rhiannon, snuggling into the fine fabric of her father's black robes, looked up at him and asked timidly, "You mean..._He's_ gone, Daddy?" Lucius looked at his wife, one eyebrow raised, but all he said was, "Yes Rhian, the Dark Lord is gone. Now surely it is time for little girls to be in bed."  
Rhiannon rubbed her eyes and nodded sleepily, resting her head on her father's shoulder. To her four year old mind, her father was no longer in danger. The evil wizard was gone. She didn't even remember falling asleep.


	2. First Year 2 yrs before book 1

Same applies for this. I still don't own HP. 

Keep in mind that any dialogue in single quotation marks are direct quotes from the books or the movies (it's mostly just the books though). 

Sorry if the paragraphs are strange... 

* * *

_**Two years before Philosopher's Stone**_ (age 11-12)

Rhiannon turned to wave a last good bye to her family as she walked toward the Hogwarts Express, and nearly bumped into a tall boy a year or two older than herself. Lucius Malfoy shook his head at his daughter's near collision, but approved of the self-possession with which she rectified the situation. Rhiannon waved a final good bye - with less problematic results - and got safely aboard the train. She found an empty compartment, to her immense relief, for she was rather shy if she knew none of the people surrounding her in a large crowd. After she had settled herself, her baggage and the cage containing her owl, Minerva, she opened her trunk and attempted to immerse herself inHogwarts: A History It was rather dense and hard to wade through, but it had been a birthday gift, and she felt guilty about leaving it to gather dust.  
She had just finished the first chapter when the candy cart came around, and the kindly lady poked her head in to inquire whether she would like anything. Coming to the door, she gazed at the lavish spread before her. She knew for a fact that she had no desire to try the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She had been persuaded to try some once, not too long ago, and the results had not been pleasant. Instead she settled on two chocolate frogs and a number of cauldron cakes. She had just dug the coins out of her bag when two boys came up to the cart. The older of the two was the boy she had nearly collided with on the platform.  
"What can I get for you boys?" asked the candy lady with a smile after taking the coins from Rhiannon. The answer given and the candy procured, the lady with the cart moved on, and the younger boy went back to his seat. The older boy, however, came to the door of the compartment. Rhiannon looked up in surprise when he said, "Sorry about nearly bumping into you before." His voice was clear, and had a lovely Scottish lilt to it.  
"Oh no! Please don't worry! It was my fault, really! I ought to have been paying more attention to where I was going."  
"Alright then, we'll split the fault of it. I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood," he said with a grin.  
"Rhiannon Malfoy," she replied, and shook the offered hand.  
"So you're actually reading Hogwarts: A History? I was never able to get past the first few pages." He said, catching sight of the book lying on the bench.  
"Well, I haven't actually read any more than the first chapter, and it is rough going, but a relative gave it to me, and I felt rather guilty about being vague and changing the topic when she asked me how I liked it." she replied with a laugh. "Especially," she added, " as she's one of the only relatives I can stand. What house are you in?"  
"Gryffindor," was the prompt reply, followed by, "this is my third year. What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know. I mean, my father wants me to be in Slytherin, every one else in our family was,but I'd much rather be in Hufflepuff - but that's not half ambitious enough for me according to my parents - or Gryffindor, and if that's the case, I doubt I'll ever hear the end of it." 

"Do you like Quidditch?" Oliver asked after a moment.

"Oh yes! I love it! How old do you have to be to get on the house teams?" 

"First years aren't on the team, though I suppose there may be exceptions to the rule..." he said doubtfully. "Seekers are generally older, but it's mostly just skill," he said with a grin at her enthusiasm. 

"Do you play?"  
"Course I do! I'm the keeper for Gryffindor." 

A Gryffindor prefect stuck her head into the compartment and said, "Oh, there you are, Wood. We're nearly there. Uniform time," and she vanished.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in the Great Hall. Good luck!" And with that, he left. 

Rhiannon changed into her school uniform, and tucked away Hogwarts: A History without reading any more. "Sorry Aunt 'Dromeda" she muttered to herself. She looked out of the window as she finished the last Cauldron Cake. The countryside was breathtaking, even in the dark, andrising out of the hills by the line of the tracks was a station. They were almost there! 

She joined the huddled group of excited first years waiting to cross the lake in the littlefleet of boats. They were met by a huge, rather hairy man with a jovial face and wildmane and beardof hair. 

"Th'name's Hagrid. I'll be takin'yer all across the lake. Inter the boats now." Hespoke gruffly, but not unkindly. 

They all got in the boats, three or four to each boat that launched on there own, and glided out onto the lake. 

The first years crowded each other in the front hall to better see the witch who had come to meet them. Rhiannon liked her on sight.She was thin,with hair pulled back severely, and piercing eyes thatsurveyed the first-yearsfrom behind square rimmed glasses. 

'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.  
'Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 

'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' 

Rhiannon was well aware that her robes were smooth and her hair _was_neat, but when the Professor's eyes rested briefly upon her she could not suppress the feeling that she must look a sight. 

Finally the doors to the great hall swung open, and Professor McGonagall led the first-years in a single file. There were four long tables, and at the farend of the hall, on a slightly raiseddais, the teachers were seated around a fifth.In front of the dais, between the two center tables,was a stoolupon which satwhat Rhiannon realized must be the sorting hat. As they stood there,the hatopened its mouth, or what Rhiannon supposed _must_ be its mouth, and sang something about the founders and a little bit about each house. By this time, Rhiannon was beginning to feel decidedly nervous. 

Professor McGonagall began calling the students forward, alphabetically by last name. Rhiannon almost groaned. After the hat sorted "Bletchley, Miles," into "Slytherin," and "Diggory, Cedric," (the other boy she had seen at the cart) into "Hufflepuff," she looked about the hall in an attempt to distract herself. The Gryffindors seemed to be a friendly lot, as did the Hufflepuffs. She decided thatmost of the Ravenclaws lookedsmug, as ifthey thought they were smarter than everyone else, and that the Slytherins looked like a rather unpleasant set. She heard the names "Johnson, Angelina," and "Jordan, Lee" who were both sorted into Gryffindor to thunderous cheers from that side of the room. Finally, Professor McGonagall called out, "Malfoy, Rhiannon," andRhiannon lifted her chin, and marched proudly up to the stool. She sat down, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. 

_"Hmmm..."_ said the voice inside Rhiannon's head, she had the feeling that if it had hands it would have been strokingits chin. 

_"Hmmm... Plenty of bravery and kindness...you could be in Gryffindor...but also a plentiful supply of craftiness and all those years of pure blood in your family...you would dowell in Slytherin too...loyalty...wit...Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are open to you ...hmmm...very interesting...And your family wants you in Slytherin, and you want very much to please your family...The choice is yours.__You would make a loyal Slytherin, a cunning Gryffindor, a kind Ravenclaw or a wise Hufflepuff..."_

_"Please not Ravenclaw..."_ Rhiannon pleaded. She had a feeling she wouldn't last two weeksif Ravenclawswere as smart as they were rumored to be. 

_"Very well..."_and the Sorting hat went back to thinking. After another moment or two in which Rhiannon realized that it was going through her thoughts and memories to examine more of her character, the hat spoke. _"It seems you are best suited toSlytherinand Gryffindor. If you are in Slytherin, your housemates will very likely dislike you, but you'll have friends in the other houses. If you're in Gryffindor, very likely the Slytherins will wish you were in Slytherin, and the other houses will avoid you...Therefore..."_ it paused a moment, then shouted out loud, "SLYTHERIN!" 

The Slytherin table exploded in cheers, andRhiannon slid into an empty spot. Oliver Wood caught her eye from across the room, and he shrugged as if to say 'better luck next time,' before turning away to talk to Percy Weasley. In that momentRhiannon felt utterly alone. The sorting seemed to go much faster after she was no longer waiting her turn. The rest of the M's were sorted followed by the N's, the O's, the P's, the Q's, the R's and the S's (of whom "Spinnet, Alicia" caught her attention as yet _another_ Gryffindor girl who looked very friendly). By this time, a number of the Slytherins were introducing themselves, and she only just heard "Weasley, Fred" "GRYFFINDOR" and "Weasley, George," also "GRYFFINDOR" beforea rather troll-like boy made a sneering comment on the status of the Weasley family in the pure-blood circles. He was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore standing up to give his start of term speech. Rhiannon hoped it would be quick...after the nervousness wore away, she realized she was starving. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" said Professor Dumbledore, "Enjoy the food." He sat down again to enthusiastic applause. 


	3. Christmas Break

Still don't own HP. I DO own Rhiannon though. 

* * *

_**Christmas Break**_ (age 12) 

"So that oaf, Rubeus Hagrid, is still there," Lucius commented dryly. He had not liked the way she had gone on about Dumbledore. She obviously admired his accomplishments much more than any self-respecting Slytherin should. 

"Yes, and I quite like him." Rhiannon sat down emphatically and picked up her napkin. The Malfoy family was just sitting down for dinner on Rhiannon's first night back from Hogwarts, and she and her father had already found something to argue about. 

Lucius raised his eyebrows and cast a chilly look at his daughter. Sitting calmly in her seat,her look of collected pride and polite disdain made Rhiannonlook a lot like her mother. 

"You quite..._like_ him?" her father said with a contemptuous curl of his lip. 

"Yes. May we eat?" She replied, still with that deliberate sneer playing about her mouth. 

Lucius picked up his fork, and the meal began. Draco sat quietly,though he was shocked at the way his sister openly contradicted their father. Narcissa merely smiled. 

"So, easy living at Hogwarts hasn't made you soft, I see," 

Rhiannon looked up in mild surprise. 

"No, Father. Did you expect it to?" 

"No, but it was a possibility." 

Rhiannon was undecided whether or not to feel flattered or offended. Her expression, however, was completely unreadable. 

"And what did you think of the rest of the teachers, dear?" Narcissa asked, breaking the silence. 

Rhiannon chose her next words carefully. 

"I like Professor Snape, but I think he should be fairer to the other houses. Especially the students who work hard and do well, not just to the Slytherins." She thought rather wistfully of Professor McGonagall's fair-minded judgments, and nearly sighed. 

"_Like_Severus Snape? You ought to admire his skill, and respect him as head of your house. You are a Slytherin, Rhiannon. Fairness is not something you particularly need, unless it is to your benefit.Are youlistening, Draco?" Her father's voice was harsh. 

"Yes, Father." 

"When you go to Hogwarts, I expect you to form better opinions of your professors."

"Of course," Draco replied smugly. 

"And what of Professor Quirrell?" Asked Narcissa, knowing thathe was someone that father and daughter would agree upon. 

"He's..."I hear he's competent... but I'm glad he won't be teaching Muggle-studies when I'm taking it. Apparently it is just about the most boring subject when he teaches it...except for History of Magic." Rhiannon immediately wished she had left off the Muggle-studies part of that comment. 

Lucius ignored the entire sentence. 

"I expect you'll try out for the Quidditch team next year." 

"Yes. Of course, father." 

"Iwill tell Snape to keep a spot for you-"  
"Father, I'd really rather you didn't. I don't want to be the only girl on the team because I was bribed in. If I get in, I don't want the others to say that it was only because I have a rich father." the cold pride was gone, and her eyes pleaded. 

"Very well then, that settles that," Lucius said mildly. "However, if you intend to get on that team on talent alone, I suggest you practice. Dobby!"

The house elf appeared. "Master calls. What can Dobby do?" His cringing manner pained Rhiannon. 

"Bring me that package from the study, and be careful with it." The unspoken threat hung in the air for just a moment before Dobby bowed and disappeared.

He returned with a pop, a long parcel in his hands. Very carefully he handed it to his master. Lucius's eyes narrowed as he inspected it. 

"You may go." 

Dobby sighed with relief and vanished. 

Rhiannon took the package her father passed to her,and began to slowly unwrap it.Finallythere lay in her lap a brand new Cleansweep Seven. She stared at it almost reverently. Apparently her father _had_noticed her staring at it longingly as they passed thewindow of Quality QuidditchSupplies before the beginning of the year.  
She looked up at her father, her eyes shining with gratitude, their past disagreement forgotten. Her father noted the look of mute thanks and smiled. 

"I...I don't know what to say..." she nearly whispered. 

"There is no need to thank me, Rhian. Your face says it all." 

"Well, now that you two have decided to agree on this, may we have some peace while we eat dinner?" Asked Narcissa, an amused smile twitching about her lips. 


	4. Second Year 1 yr before book 1

I still don't own anything but Rhiannon and the silly things I'm doing to JKR's poor plot. Besides, if I _did_ own HP, Rhiannon would _really _be on the Quidditch team instead of breaking cannon.

* * *

_**The Next year (which is the year before Book one)**_ (age 12-13)

Rhiannon dove out of the way of the Weasley twins, her arm hooked firmly around the Quaffle as she streaked towards the Gryffindor goal posts. She was aware of Flint and Montague, the other Chasers near by, close enough to take the Quaffle from her if necessary. And then there were the goal posts with Oliver guarding them all too efficiently. She heard the Gryffindors cheering madly as Charlie Weasley sped after the Snitch. The Slytherins countered by viciously cajoling the Slytherin seeker Terence Higgs and herself to give the Gryffindors what for. Oliver lunged as she let the Quaffle fly, and caught it squarely just as Charlie Weasley's fingers closed around the golden snitch, and Gryffindor won the first game of the season 400 to 130. Oliver was a better and more experienced keeper by far than Miles Bletchley. Granted, it _had _been his first real game, and a very short one at that...The Gryffindors were rejoicing exuberantly, and the Slytherins looked very glum as the teams came down to the pitch and got off their brooms.

Rhiannon slid onto the empty seat next to Oliver, and said,pulling out her transfiguration assignment, "Great game yesterday, for the first of the year, wasn't it?"

Cedric, sitting across from them, looked up and grinned.

Oliver shrugged. "I shouldn't have missed so many of the shots."  
"Heavens, Wood, you _won!_" Rhiannon exclaimed, slightly exasperated. "Bletchley ought to be the one complaining about how many goals he let your lot score, and I can tell you for sure that he isn't. Flint was the only one who managed to score a respectable-"

"Bletchley's new! He's never played a real game before." Oliver grumbled.

"Oh sure. Go make excuses for everyone except yourself." Rhiannon replied tartly, and gave up the subject all together.

After the last game of the season when Slytherin "flattens" Gryffindor

"Malfoy," Oliver's voice was harsh.

"What?" Rhiannon spat, viciously, turning around to face him across the table.

"Why in the name of Merlin did you do that for?" He growled. They were in the library, supposedly meeting to study for the end of the year tests, but Slytherin had just pummelled Gryffindor and won the Quidditch cup. As a result, this furious conversation was being carried out in venomous whispers, and Cedric was wondering why none of them ever remembered that Rhiannon and Oliver could never be in the same room peaceably after a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game.

"Do what?" Rhiannon asked maddeningly, then without letting Oliver retort, "Oh nearly diving into you when Flint scored?" Her voice was aggravatingly innocent, and Cedric wondered why in heavens name she was bating Oliver.

"Yes that." If they hadn't been in the library, Rhiannon had the feeling that Oliver would have roared at her.

"I assure you, Oliver, I did nothing illegal. I didn't actually dive at you, I only looked as if I might," she hissed.

Cedric was struck by the unimportant fact that Oliver was raging like a lion, and Rhiannon was being as cool as a serpent.


	5. Fourth Year The Chamber of Secrets

Some of the scenes that follow are rather short and end abruptly. Some day they'll be longer and a bit more fleshed out. I sill don't own anything but Rhiannon. Remember, single quotation marks mean it's straight from the book.

* * *

_**The Chamber of Secrets**_ (age 14-15) 

"Narcissa, dear," Lucius said in a lazy tone, "I am going to Knockturn Alley to dispose of certain...items. Rhiannon, would you like to come?" 

"Can I come too?" Draco exclaimed eagerly. Rhiannon looked doubtful for a moment. 

"I'd rather go with mother, if it is all the same to you." She said quietly. Lucius looked slightly displeased, but all he said was, "You get your wish then, Draco. We will meet at Flourish and Blotts in two hours, Narcissa," and with a curt, "Come along, Draco," he walked briskly away.

Rhiannon and Narcissa moved quickly through the crowd to the various stores in Diagon Alley, first to Gringotts then to the Stationary store, and then she talked her mother (with very little difficulty) into going to Obscurus Books, and they spent nearly half an hour browsing the shelves. 

"Rhiannon, dear, it is time to go meet your father and Draco at Flourish and Blotts." Narcissa said, noting how Rhiannon's fingers lingered longingly upon the pages of an old potions book. They left the shop, and made their way towards Flourish and Blotts, rushing a little to make up for lost time. When they arrived, they were met with the sight of utter chaos. An irate Lucius Malfoy pushed his way out of the shop, followed by a rather subdued looking Draco. 

_**First DADA Class**_

Rhiannon sat down in Defense Against Dark Arts, with a feeling of dread. If the chapters she had read were any indication of what to expect, she'd much rather skip her favorite subject all together and have double History of Magic! After a few moments, in strode Professor Lockheart with that aggravating grin of his firmly in place. As she had expected, it was an abysmal class. Lockheart clearly didn't know when to stop talking about himself. In fact, their first assignment was to fill out a sheet of paper with every single question pertaining to Professor Lockheart. Walking out of the class sounded like a good option just now, and convincing her father to do something to get him sacked sounded even better. 

She rolled her eyes, and thought, _Stuck-up git,_ as she picked up her quill and began.

Rhiannon stormed out of Defense Against the Dark Arts as soon as the bell rang, paying no attention to Professor Lockheart's call of, "Miss Malfoy, wait!"

She turned towards the dungeons for potions class, when she heard George Weasley holler, "Oy, Malfoy!" 

She turned and gave the twins a quizzical look.

"Yes?" she said, pausing to let them catch up. 

"I know this is going to sound really random," began George, "but does your family have a house elf? 

Rhiannon felt the guarded expression flash across her face, but all she said was, "Why do you want to know?" She forced herself to keep her expression unreadable. 

"Because," Fred said, "One told Harry not to come back to Hogwarts this year -"

"Stopped his mail and got him into a lot of trouble with his Aunt and Uncle." Finished George. 

"And what would this have to do with a Malfoy house elf?" Asked Rhiannon, genuinely interested, but beginning to walk towards the dungeons, knowing that if they lingered any longer, they'd be late for potions.

"We figured it must be some one who comes to Hogwarts and has a grudge against Harry," said Fred. 

"No offence or anything, Malfoy," said George, "but the only person he could think of -" 

"Was Draco," finished Fred, not at all miffed by the look Rhiannon shot at him. 

"We have a number of house elves, but I know for certain that Draco would not stoop to such triviality as this."

They reached the classroom, and Rhiannon swept in ahead of them with out another word, but she heard George whisper, "I told you it would be a bad idea to bring it up to her!" 

And she couldn't help the little smile that tugged on the corners of her mouth. 

_**The next day**_

Rhiannon watched the Gryffindors striding angrily towards them, an irate Oliver Wood at the head. 

'Flint!' Oliver bellowed at Flint. 'This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!'  
Rhiannon watched anxiously, hidden from the Gryffindors' view by Flint's bulk 

'Plenty of room for all of us, Wood.' Flint sneered.

The team spread out, standing shoulder to shoulder, Draco still concealed behind them. Rhiannon realized miserably that she was caught between loyalty to her house, and the fact that Oliver Wood was one of her best friends.

'But I booked the field!' said Wood, positively spitting with rage. 'I booked it' 

"I doubt that would stop Professor Snape," Rhiannon muttered angrily under her breath. 

'Ah,' said Flint loudly speaking over her. 'But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape' He read out, _'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'_

'You've got a new Seeker?' said Oliver, distracted. 'Where?' 

The ranks broke, and from behind Rhiannon, Draco stepped out, and she had to fight to resist the sudden and violent urge to wipe that smirk off his face. 

'Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?' said Fred, looking at him with intense dislike, and then his eyes flickered to Rhiannon. 

'Funny you should mention Draco's father,' said Flint, and Rhiannon noticed with intense dislike that the entire team was grinning. She turned to glare at Flint, who gave her a swift, nearly invisible kick to her foot and then grinned more broadly. 

'Let me show you the generous gift he's made the Slytherin team.' 

As Flint and the others sneered and showed off their brooms, Rhiannon could only stand there and wish she was far, far away. She was well aware that Oliver Wood had sent a furious look in her direction at least once in the last few minutes. 

She was suddenly aware that the entire team was laughing fit to burst, and she wondered vaguely what she'd missed. 

'At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,' said Hermione sharply. 'They got in on pure talent.' 

'No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood,' Draco spat. 

"Draco!" Rhiannon cried. 

'How dare you!' 

Fred and George leapt at Draco, Flint dove to stop them, Alicia was fuming, and Ron was attempting to curse Draco who was standing behind Flint. 

Then Ron's wand backfired and slugs began to spill out of his mouth. The Slytherin team dissolved in laughter. Rhiannon's eyes blazed as she swept a contemptuous and frosty glare over the helpless team. She looked up, and her eyes met Oliver's angry gaze. She had the feeling that he would not soon forgive her. She turned away after another deadly gaze at her teammates, and went after Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

"Malfoy." Oliver Wood's voice cut through the morning air. She stopped and turned around. 

"What in Merlin's beard-" his voice was furiously angry. 

"Look, Wood, I had nothing to do with any of this. If you want to be angry at me, then goright head. But it won't do you any good." 

They stood and glared at each other for a moment. 

"Well, Malfoy, would you mind explaining _how _and_when_ your father made this _gift_ to your team, and how your brother got on?"  
"Didn't you hear Flint? I don't know any more than that. I'm sure my father has a reason for this, but I know nothing more than Flint or you." 

"Tell me, Malfoy, was your spot on the team..._bought_ as well?" He looked positively disgusted. 

"No, I assure you, Wood, my spot, as Miss Granger so _eloquently_put it, was gotten through pure talent. I'm sorry your practice was spoiled, and now, if you'll excuse me..." She deliberately turned her back on him and continued towards the hut. She had covered about half the ground between Oliver and the hut, when Professor Lockheart strode merrily out. She backed away, and had just turned towards the school hoping to slip away when he caught sight of her and called, "Ah Miss Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise! You were just the person I wanted to see!" 

Rhiannon rolled her eyes, and fixed what she hoped was a polite smile on her face before she turned around.

"Professor Lockheart-"

"I wanted to thank you for that superb demonstration the other day in class!" 

Rhiannon wanted to choke. The demonstration had been the proper use of a stunning spell that any first year would know.

"I must say! That was a superb stunning spell! May I be so bold as to ask who taught you such excellent spells?" 

"My father," said Rhiannon stiffly. She turned away, and found that Oliver was still standing there watching them. Lockheart followed her glance. 

"Oh, and Mr. Wood here too I see!" Lockheart exclaimed and took her arm. She was forced to walk back the way she had come. 

Lockheart seemed completely oblivious to the glares his companions were giving each other, and he rattled on about various subjects, and only after about five minutes or so did he realize he was the only one talking. 

With a jovial laugh that grated on Rhiannon's ears, he said with aconspiratorial grin, "Young love eh?" He had pretended to whisper in her ear, but he had deliberately said it loudly enough for Oliver to hear. 

"I best be going then." he said witha wink, and walked off, leaving them staring in blank amazement after him. 

"Nosey, incompetent, good for nothing GIT!" Rhiannon said vehemently, her face a mask of cold fury. "The NERVE of him! Just because he thinks he's so_attractive_ that every one would be flattered if he spoke to them! And to say such a..." she stopped, for the beginnings of a grin were breaking across Oliver'sface as she lookedat him. 

"You mustagree that the situation_is _rather humorous..." he said apologetically. 

Her frigid look was briefly replaced with one of amusement, and then she turned back to the Quidditch pitch with a sigh, "The lot of them are such...such..." she seemed completely incapable of finding a word that fit her team mates. "Such immature bullies." she said finally. 

"I suppose I ought to apologize for being so angry at you just now." Oliver said, looking a little embarrassed. 

"I'm just as much to blame as you are. I didn't say anything in the defense of friends. Shall we split the guilt of it?" she asked with a very un-Malfoy like grin. They shook hands, and Oliver went off towards Hogwarts. 

Rhiannon was finally allowed to reach Hagrid's hut. 

Just as she did, the trio emerged. 

"Is everything alrightnow? Look I'm sorr-" she began before Hermione cut her off.

"Don't worry about it." Said Hermione stiffly with a sharp glance at her, and then dragged the other two off without a backward glance. 

Rhiannon sighed and resigned herself to a looong practice with the Slytherin team. She fervently wished she was safe in the common room getting ready for potions class. 

If there was one place where Oliver and Rhiannon did not get along, it was on the Quidditch pitch, and only during Slytherin/ Gryffindor games. He hated the way that determined, aloof mask settled over her face, the minute the teams were air born, and she played like a Slytherin. Not nearly as roughly, and she never broke the rules, but she played with more edge against Gryffindor than any other house. She played like a Slytherin, and she knew how to get by him, and he hated it.  
_**  
**__**The Dueling Club**  
_

"Who do you think is going to be the teacher?" Rhiannon asked as she, Cedric and Oliver made there way down to the Great Hall from the Library.

"Maybe Professor Flitwick. You know, he's supposed to be pretty good," said Cedric as they entered the room and joined the other students already gathered. "Who do _you _think it'll be?

"Just so long as it's not Professor Lockheart, I don't really care who it is," said Rhiannon as they slid into a spot by Cho Chang. 

"Well, It looks like you're out of luck, Rhian," said Oliver with a nod towards the door, "'Cause look who's coming." 

Rhiannon took one look at Professor Lockheart as he entered the Great Hall, and groaned. "I don't believe this!"

"Maybe he's just helping." Cho suggested, pointing to Professor Snape who entered after Lockheart. Rhiannon sighed. Doubly bad. Snape and Lockheart heading a dueling club involving all the houses? This was going to be 'let's kill/show off Harry Potter' time depending on which teacher led the class. She wasn't sure she wanted to see either. 

Lockheart began with a flourish of his arm, 'Gather round, gather round! Can every one see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!'

"Yes, unfortunately we can both see and hear you." Rhiannon grumbled quietly, but not quietly enough to escape a death glare from an obviously enraptured Ravenclaw sixth year. 

'Now,' Lockheart went on, 'Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club-'

Rhiannon, Cedric and Oliver exchanged glances at the word 'little'. Half the school at least was in attendance. 

'To train you should you ever have the need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works.' 

"Catch me dead reading those books unless I absolutely have to." Rhiannon hissed in Cedric's ear. Oliver grinned. 

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

'Let me introduce my assistant, "Professor Snape.' said Lockheart, flashing one of his horrid smiles. 

'He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself-' 

"I bet he knows more than _you_ do," Rhiannon muttered. 

'- and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstrations before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!' 

"But will we have our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when _he's_through with _you_?" Rhiannon mused aloud. 

"Wouldn't be much of a loss if we didn't," said Oliver. 

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is a joke in his hands," Cedric added. "I've never seen such a useful class become as big a waste of time as this has." 

Lockheart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockheart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them. 

'As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position,' Lockheart told them as an expectant silence fell over the room. 

'On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course.' 

"Oh, wouldn't it be nice if Snape was?" Rhiannon asked maliciously. Oliver chuckled.

'One - two - ' 

Snape bared his teeth. 

' - three - ' Lockheart counted off. 

On three, they swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent. Snape cried: _'Expelliarmus!'_

There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockheart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down to sprawl on the floor. 

Draco and some of the other Slytherins cheered, and Rhiannon smirked in a satisfied manner. 

"Not _exactly_ aiming to kill," Cedric said with a grin, "Hope he didn't get hurt though." 

"Doubt it," Rhiannon said dispassionately. 

Her words were confirmed as Lockheart rose unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

'There you have it!' He said, tottering back onto the platform. 'That was a Disarming Charm - ' 

"Not it wasn't," Rhiannon whispered, her voice laced with sarcasm. 

'As you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see...' 

"Ha!" Rhiannon scoffed, "You wouldn't have been able to stop that if your life depended on it!" 

Snape seemed to share Rhiannon's opinion, and perhaps Lockheart noticed, because he said, 'Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me - ' 

They moved through the crowd, and Rhiannon found herself desperately hoping that Snape would get to them before Lockheart did. Ever since that incident near Hagrid's hut, she had managed to steer clear of Lockheart in Oliver's company. Unfortunately, Lockheart came up to them, and with a wink at Rhiannon, paired her with Oliver, and Cedric with Cho. 

Rhiannon rolled her eyes and turned to Oliver.

'Face your partners!' called Lockheart, back on the platform. 'And bow!'

Rhiannon and Oliver bowed, eying each other warily.

'Wands at he ready!' shouted Lockheart. 'When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - _only_ to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one...two...three... - ' 

Oliver and Rhiannon were in motion at once, wands high, and their shouts of _"Expelliarmus!"_ hit at the same time, causing both wands to go flying. After retrieving them, they turned and looked about the hall. Harry Potter had Draco on the ground laughing uncontrollably as his Rictusempra charm worked it's ticklish effect. 

'_I said disarm only!'_ Lockheart shouted in alarm over every one's heads, as Draco sank to his knees. Rhiannon wondered why Harry didn't follow up with the disarming charm, when Draco gasped out, '_Tarantallegra!'_and those watching roared with laughter as Harry's legs began to jerk around in a kind of quickstep.

'Stop! Stop!' screamed Lockheart, and Snape took charge. 

_'Finite Incantatem!' _he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing and Draco stopped laughing.

It was then that they noticed that the hall was a scene of chaos.

'Dear, dear,' said Lockheart, skittering through the crowd, look at the aftermath of the duels. 'Up you go Macmillan... Careful there, Miss Fawcett... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot - I think I'd better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells,' said Lockheart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. 'Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you - ' 

'A bad idea, Professor Lockheart,' said Snape striding over to Lockheart. 'Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?' said Snape with a twisted smile. 

"Oh fabulous!" Rhiannon exclaimed, "Now we'll just be leaving the Great Hall in smoking ruin. So much less dangerous!" 

'Excellent idea!' said Lockheart, gesturing Harry and Draco into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. 

'Now, Harry,' said Lockheart. 'When Draco points his wand at you, you do _this_.'

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockheart quickly picked it up, and Rhiannon wondered if Snape had _made _him drop it. 

'Whoops - my wand is a little overexcited - '

Snape moved closer to Draco, bent down and whispered something in his ear that caused him to smirk too. Harry looked nervously at Lockheart and said, 'Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?' 

'Scared?' Draco muttered. 

'You wish,' said Potter replied out of the corner of his mouth. 

Lockheart cuffed him merrily on the shoulder. 

'Just do what I did, Harry!'

'What, drop my wand?' 

Rhiannon grinned. _Of course! That's EXACTLY what you're supposed to do_. She thought with a sneer. 

'Three - two - one - go!' Lockheart shouted. 

Draco raised his wand quickly and yelled; '_Serpensortia!'_and Rhiannon knew why Snape and Draco had been smirking as a long black snake shot out of Draco's wand. 

It fell heavily to the floor between the boys and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. 

'Don't move, Potter,' said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Potter standing motionless, eye to eye with an angry snake. 

'I'll get rid of it...' 

'Allow me!' shouted Lockheart, and Rhiannon groaned. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang: the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, and hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. Then Harry rushed forward and hissed a string of sibilant sounds at it, and the snake slumped to the floor, as docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on him. Rhiannon froze, as did most of the others in the hall, her eyes wide. Harry Potter was a_Parselmouth_._**How?**_ He'd obviously just saved the Hufflepuff boy's skin, but _how did he know PARSELTOUNGUE? _Questions slammed about her brain, and she noticed that every one else in the hall was also regarding him with looks of horror. Harry looked up at Justin and grinned. 

'What do you think you're playing at?' he shouted and before Harry could answer, he stormed from the hall. Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of back smoke, the look he gave Harry was shrewd and calculating. The students began muttering and then the youngest Weasley boy tugged his robes and he and the Granger girl exited the hall. 

Rhiannon felt like she had been punched. Harry Potter a Parselmouth? She looked at Cedric and Oliver, and found the same shock evident on their faces as well.

"Well," she said, finding her voice with difficulty. "Lord Voldemort isn't the only Parselmouth then." she said shakily, not even noticing the flickers of alarm flash across their faces at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"It would seem not..." Cedric said shakily. 

"Hey, Wood, how does it feel having a Parselmouth on the team?" one of the Weasley twins shouted, Rhiannon wasn't sure which, from nearby. Oliver shook his head.

"I don't know, Fred. Strange...I guess..." He looked stunned.

"You all can go," said Professor Snape stiffly. Lockheart looked too shaken to say anything. 

Fred and George Weasley came over to them as they left the hall. 

"Up to the library then?" George asked, as they bypassed both the hall to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dormitories. 

"Mmmm," Rhiannon murmured, her thoughts elsewhere. 

They reached the library and were about to sit down, when Madam Pince came rushing over. 

"Oh no you don't now!" she shrieked. "I will not clean up after any more of you careless children this evening!"

Fred shot one look at George, and they whole group left the library. 

"What was that about?" Cedric asked curiously. 

"Um...let's just say there was an accident involving a smashed ink bottle over a number of library books, shall we?" Said Fred with a grin.

Rhiannon shook her head. "Really, you two! Is there ever a day where you _don't_get in trouble?"

George looked horrified, "Not if we can possibly help it!"

They went their separate ways at the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, and after a chorus of good nights, Rhiannon and Cedric headed down towards the first floor. 

_**Later**_

'ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!' 

The pure blood Slytherins in the midst of Charms laughed as Peeves' voice boomed through the hallways, and door after door crashed open. Rhiannon and Flitwick ran to the door however, and the whole class flooded after them. The hall was crowded with people, and Rhiannon wormed her way further to the front, finding a space behind Cedric and a Gryffindor in Oliver's year who still had black-and-white-striped hair. McGonagall used her wand to set off a loud bang to restore silence, and she ordered every one back to their classrooms.

As they went back to their classes, a Hufflepuff second year came speeding up. 

As he reached the scene, he shouted, _'Caught in the act!'_ his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry. 

'That will do Macmillan!' they heard Professor McGonagall say sharply.

"What happened?" Rhiannon asked, "Who was it this time?" 

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick." 

"Nearly Headless _Nick?_" Rhiannon stopped flabbergasted. "They can get ghosts too?" 

"You heard what Peeves said, 'No mortal or ghost is safe.'" Cedric said grimly. 

"Finch-Fletchley is in your house isn't he?" she added a bit more quietly.

Cedric nodded. "Don't know him very well, but he's a good kid."

They were silent for a moment, then Flitwick's voice called, "Miss Malfoy, we are about to begin again. Please do join us for the remainder of class." 

"See you at lunch then," Cedric said, and walked back to History of Magic.

_Feb 13 The Gryffindors had a late Quidditch practice_

"You're late, Oliver."

"Sorry, Rhian," he sighed as he slid into a seat at the table in the library, "Quidditch practice went late." 

"And whose fault might that be?" Rhiannon asked with a raised eyebrow. Cedric smiled at Rhiannon's rhetorical question, and hoped that she wouldn't perversely decide to bate Oliver. Right after anything involving Quidditch was the best time to keep them away from each other. 

"Mine, I suppose, but they needed it. Every last minute of it." Oliver's voice was reluctant as he dug out his school books. 

"You push your team too hard Wood."

"Easy enough for you to say, Malfoy, your team always wins." 

"Not always, and _not_against Gryffindor."

_**Later**_

"So is it you or your brother, Malfoy?" Flint demanded. 

"Me or my brother what, Flint?" Rhiannon asked, some what surprised. 

"Which one of you is the Heir of Slytherin?" 

Rhiannon could have choked with laughter. "What makes you think that either of _us_ would be able to open the Chamber?" 

"You and your family are probably the ultimate Slytherins. You probably _are_ related to Salazar Slytherin." 

Rhiannon really did laugh this time. 

"Blood isn't everything, Flint. Even for a Slytherin. Last time I checked, neither Draco or I were Parselmouths. So unless he's suddenly developed that ability, then you're looking in the wrong place." 

Flint looked very disappointed.

"Where _is_ Draco anyways?" Rhiannon asked, sitting down in front of the table in the common room and pulling her History of Magic textbook towards her. ""Has any one seen him since he came back from dinner?" 

"Well, wherever he is, Crabbe and Goyle aren't with him," said Flint, nodding over to the corner where Draco's classmates were fast a sleep over their books. 

Looking about, Rhiannon realized that Celastoria Greengrass' schoolbooks were lying about as if they had been left quickly, as were Draco's, which were lying in wild disarray nearby. Rhiannon leapt to her feet, cursing violently. Before any one could ask her what the matter was, and what on earth she was doing, she was out of the common room. 

Rhiannon ran down the hall. She careered around the corner, and directly into Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. 

"Miss Malfoy!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, "What _ARE_you doing here? No one should be wandering about alone! Especially now!" 

"Especially now?" Rhiannon asked vaguely, her only thoughts as to where Draco might have gone. 

"Miss Malfoy, did you not know that Ginny Weasley was taken?" Said Professor Snape, his usual cold expression fixed upon her. 

"Taken?No I did not... Professor...have you seen Draco?" Her face must have looked very pale, because Professor McGonagall looked at her sharply and then asked, "Miss Malfoy! Are you all right? What ever _is_ the matter?" 

"Draco...He isn't in the common room..." 

"Do you mean to say that your brother is missing?" Snape asked sharply. 

"Yes. He isn't in the common room, and if Ginny Weasley has been taken..."  
"The Weasleys are blood traitors, Rhiannon. Surely you don't think the Heir of Slytherin would go for some one of our blood?" Draco's familiar sarcasm filled every word. Rhiannon turned around, and saw Draco and that insufferable pureblood Celastoria Greengrass. 

"Where have you been, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass?" Professor McGonagall demanded, "And what are you doing alone? Don't you know how dangerous it is for young students like yourselves to be wandering the halls alone?" 

Rhiannon glared furiously at Celastoria, and received an equally furious one in return. 

"We weren't alone. One of the Prefects was with us up till a few moments ago." 

"We were up in the owlery." Celastoria said smoothly, and Rhiannon found herself loathing her even more. "We had heard what happened to the Weasley girl, and wanted to send letters to our parents telling them we were safe. We didn't want them to worry." 

"Oh yes, _of course_! Just like you didn't want _me_ to worry, right, Draco?" Rhiannon sneered, loud enough for Draco to hear her. 

"I think we had better step into my office." said Snape coldly. He had obviously not heard her. "Professor, Miss Malfoy, I trust I can leave you two here for a moment?" 

"Yes, of course." replied Professor McGonagall. 

Celastoria sighed audibly, and Rhiannon sent another frosty glare in her direction as the two truants followed Snape into his office. 


	6. Fifth Year The Prisoner of Azkaban

I still don't own HP. Most of this chapter was written by Lady Amaranth. I am borrowing with her permission. The first paragraph is mine, as is the bit with the Slytherin team in the Slytherin common room. The bit at the end that happens later is also mine. (as are all the bits within the first bit that talk about Rhiannon's thoughts, except for that scene with Snape.)

There is one additional line.

* * *

_**The Prisoner of Azkaban**_ (age 15-16) 

Rhiannon tossed off her blankets and stood up. Finding her wand, she muttered, "Lumos," and hunted for her robes. Sliding into her shoes and robe, she picked up her wand, made sure that her roommates were fast asleep, and snuck out of her room. The Slytherin common room was deserted, and the fire flickered low in the grate as she flopped down in an arm chair, wrapping her robes tighter about her. She was feeling restless and wide awake. She had slept for a few hours, but it was not yet midnight. Standing up, she made her way silently out of the common room. She wandered about for a little while, and then found that her feet had led her to the out-of-order girls bathroom on the second floor. Hearing voices, she put out the light on her wand, and moved closer to the door.

"I feel weird..." said a slightly frightened voice that Rhiannon did not recognize, "how do I look?...Fred?"

"Err...rather...red I might say." Responded Fred Weasley in a rather anxious voice.

"Red!" said some one else, "She looks like a bloody giant Phoenix!"

"Ron!" So Ron and Fred Weasley, at least, were there, and if Fred was there, then it was reasonable to assume that George would be there as well.

There was a pause, and the sound of running feet, and then the first voice said, "Hermione, could you help me to the common room?"

Then Rhiannon opened the door, and whispered "Lumos."

A third year Gryffindor girl who Rhiannon knew to be Hermione Granger jumped, and Rhiannon recognized Ron Weasley and Harry Potter who both lept up in alarm and stared at her. She narrowed her eyes as she took in the scene, then widened as she spotted the strange figure of...a girl.

"What is going on here? And why does she look like that?" Rhiannon demanded coldly, her voice assuming the usual haughty tone that she so often used on troublesome Slytherins.

Fred gulped slightly then coughed. George stared for a second then asked: "Rhiannon?"

"George?" Her voice softened slightly. So the usual pranksters were here, it would seem.

"Rhiannon! She's in my year," said George answering the other's questioning looks. "Boy am I glad too see you!"

Rhiannon looked around at the others, noting who was there, and noticed Harry looking at her as if trying to figure out why she looked familiar.

"Everyone this is Rhiannon, Rhiannon Malfoy." Said George.

There was a collective silence. And Rhiannon could have rolled her eyes at the response to the name 'Malfoy.'

Harry stared. "Did you just say _Malfoy?_"

"Yeah bu-" started George.

"Yes," Rhiannon answered in a cool challenging voice. "I believe he did. Do you have a problem with my last name?" She knew she sounded a bit like Draco, and found she rather relished the expressions on the third years' faces.

"Umm Rhiannon this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, you know Fred and Lee, and this is...this is Issaline." George sounded amused.

Rhiannon nodded at each of them and smiled slightly at Fred and Lee Jordan, and then her eyes rested on Issaline's slightly shaking form.

Issaline stood straighter and raised her chin. "Its very nice to meet you," she said.

Rhiannon raised her eyebrow and half smiled. "I've heard quite a bit about you all from my brother. I believe he is in your year?" Let them make what they liked from that.

"Yes he is," answered Hermione looking warily at her.

"If you're talking about Malfoy then you ought to know your brother's a down right git!" Said Ron who was obviously unfazed by the cold stare she was giving him.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Manners."

"Come on 'Mione! Malfoy's always saying horrible things to you, and I just thought she might like to know-"

"I'm well aware of my brothers shortcomings," cut in Rhiannon coldly. "Thank you for feeling the need to inform me further, though I think your comments were quite m _unnecessary _

Ron's ears turned scarlet and he glanced at Harry for backup. But Harry was staring at Rhiannon, and she felt rather annoyed, and out of habit, raised an eyebrow rather skeptically.

"We need your help." Rhiannon looked at Harry in surprise, as did every one else.

"I mean," Harry faltered under her keen gaze, "Issaline needs your help." Rhiannon turned to Issaline, who bit her lip.

"I was trying to make a potion...a...hair changing potion. I wanted to try to make it red...Now I look like a...a..."

"Bright red bird of some unknown origin?" interjected Lee with a grin

"Yeah,_thanks _Lee."

Rhiannon couldn't help smirking.

"So you really are Malfoy's sister?" Asked Hermione. "You look nothing like him."

Rhiannon allowed herself a wry smile. "Yes, Draco and I are siblings." How many millions of times had she heard this question before?

"You'd never think it" put in Lee Jordan, "For one thing, she actually _talks _to us, being blood traitors and all."

Rhiannon shrugged. "My brother and I do not always share the same views nor do we often see eye to eye but we are brother and sister all the same." She said firmly hoping she would not have to stand up for her brother's actions again that night, and that no one would insult him any further.

"Err, Rhiannon?"

"Yes, George?"

"Are you going to tell on us?"

"I'm considering my options." Let them worry a bit while she tried to figure out what she should do.

"Please," Began Hermione, "Don't. If the teachers find out..."

"I hate to interrupt but you are not the one standing here in feathers!" Cried Issaline.

Her eyes were enormous, her face glowed in the half darkness, a ring of fire served as her head. She looked quite frightening.

"Oh...yeah..." murmured Lee. "At least now you can't say you don't turn red with fury! It'll be kinda cool when you want to make a strong first impression. And you can go around pretending to be this half bird half-"

"What is the matter with you," said Hermione, Don't you have any_tact?_" The idea of Lee Jordan possessing even a grain of tact was quite an amusing thought.

Issaline snorted. "Them? Tact? Ha. You jest." Apparently Issaline thought so too.

"Right." Said Harry, "But we really need to know, are you going to tell on us or what?"

Rhiannon found every one looking at her, and she rather wished she hadn't left the common room. Hermione looked worriedly at Issaline whose expression was hard to read, and Rhiannon looked around the room before making her decision.

"What kind of directions did you use? It looks like you added too much of something," she said finally.

Everyone visibly relaxed while Harry snatched the book of potions off the floor and handed it to her.

She flipped through the heavy volume and read the directions for the potion. Her eyebrows raised.

"This is a very difficult potion and it takes quite of bit of... improvising, the directions are not very clear." Were these third year insane to try it? Apparently they were.

Issaline's face turned a rather violent shade of red and she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Potions is sorta my strong point-"

"She's fantastic!" Interjected Fred.

"Good, yes, but obviously not perfect," Rhiannon said resisting the sudden urge to sneer, "But still this is advanced stuff. Its not just supposed to change your hair color but its texture, length, and if you wanted to, your skin and eyes as well. It says to add something of the color you want your hair to be and you chose a-"

"Phoenix Feather," chorused the group.

"I see," said Rhiannon with a smile. "It looks like some of the key ingredients were added twice, I suppose that's why you look so..." she paused, looking for an appropriate word.

"Bird like?"

"Red?"

"Scary"

_"Ron!"_

"We are going to need Professor Snape." She felt like she had dropped a bomb shell.

"WHAT?"

"Are you mental?"

"So you _are _a Malfoy and you're trying to kill us?"

_"SNAPE?"_

Rhiannon sighed. "Just listen to me."

The room silenced.

"We, or more like you, need Professor Snape. He is the best at Potions there is and the sooner we ask him the sooner we can make sure the side affects are not..." she paused for emphasis, and then added, "_permanent_."

"_Permanent? _She could look like this forever?" Ron looked awed and horrified at the thought.

"As I was saying before," began Lee, "Now you can make a memorable first impression and-" Rhiannon resisted the urge to laugh.

There was a muffled bang as Lee sprouted a rather large and bushy beard that continued to grow in an alarming fashion. Issaline tucked her wand away with an air of boredom.

"Well," remarked Issaline as Lee's beard reached the floor, "Now _you_will always have an excuse for making an _interesting _first impression." She smirked, causing Rhiannon to smile

"Back to this Snape thing" Said Ron, "And I think I speak for all of us when I say: Are you _mental? _This is all-Gryffindors-must-die Snape!"

"Ron's got a point." Said Hermione. "What would give Snape a reason to help us without getting us all detention?"

Rhiannon looked thoughtful. "I think I have a plan." _That may or may not land us all in detention_... she added mentally.

"Thank God." Muttered George. "I was beginning to think we'd just stand here forever."

"This better be good." said Ron.

Hermione sighed and looked at Rhiannon, "You have a plan? Well, let's here it."

Everyone looked up at Rhiannon. She took a deep breath.

"Professor Snape would never help any of you with out first consulting Dumbledore, which would probably involve detention for the lot of you."

"Are you sure that's not what you want?" Grumbled Ron under his breath, "She _is _a Malfoy. Ouch!" Cried Ron grabbing his foot and glaring at Hermione.

Rhiannon ignored him. "I'll go and ask him about this potion pretending I want to attempt to make it, asking for tips and what would happen if something went wrong. Knowing him he'll ask why I want to use it and I'll admit a... _friend _of mine already used the potion and received _unwanted _results."

"And what?" began Ron, "He'll just hand you the antidote? What are you, his favorite student?"

"Well," said Harry quietly, "She is a _Malfoy_. And you see how much He favors Draco in class."

Rhiannon glared at Harry.

"Professor Snape is my Head of house," she said coolly. "He would do all he could to help one of the students...especially if I told him the antidote was for the Slytherin keeper."

"Marcus Flint?" Said Hermione incredulously, "Wouldn't Snape know your lying?"

"Marcus Flint would be _most happy _to oblige me if I asked him a small favor: to make himself scarce for a few hours. And with the Quidditch game coming up against Ravenclaw...Professor Snape would be more then happy to provide the antidote."

"Yes," began Hermione, "But _why _would Marcus Flint want to change his_hair color?_"

Rhiannon smirked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised by some of the things those Slytherins would do...I'll say it was a..._joke _some of the others played on him in their spare time."

Harry looked at her intently. "The way you so _those _Slytherins, almost like you weren't part of them."

Rhiannon looked at Harry for a moment. "I don't think Slytherins are the only ones who are prejudiced."

There was a silence. Ron shifted his feet uncomfortably and glanced at Harry who was still looking at Rhiannon.

"Anyways," said Fred loudly. "I think that plan is Brilliant!"

"I quite agree!" said George and Lee nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then," sighed Issaline. "I really appreciate all your doing for us, we owe you big time."

"'We owe you big time'?" asked Ron as Rhiannon smiled and nodded at Issaline, "What kind of the expression is that?"

"Its a muggle thing," said Hermione turning to look at Rhiannon. "When are you going to ask him? You said before the sooner you get the antidote the sooner to make sure the results aren't permanent."

"And I really don't want to look like this for the rest of my life!" Cried Issaline. Lee Jordan grinned.

"AS I said before-"

_"LEE!"_

"We'd better get that antidote!" He finished smiling.

"Alright then," began Rhiannon, "Here's what we are going to do. I'm going to have to go back to the Slytherin Common room and...arrange some things with a number of key people."

Ron looked suspicious. "Look, Weasley," Rhiannon said in exasperation, "I'm trying to help, but I'm going to have to have a very convincing argument to make Professor Snape believe me. The only way to make sure no one proves evidence against us is to make sure the people I'm am pretending this happened to are in the know."

"Who are you going to tell, Rhiannon?" asked Fred skeptically.

"Marcus Flint, Miles Bletchley, and the rest of the Slytherin team. I won't be telling them everything, only that if any one asks them, they're to say that Flint was absent at the Quidditch practice this evening."

"How is this going to help?" Demanded Ron.

"It is going to work. Trust me will you?" Rhiannon exclaimed. "I don't intend to waste my time answering ridiculous questions. I'll be back as soon as possible." And with that she got up and left the room. Making her way hastily back to the common room, she went to the top of the stairs leading down to the boy's dormitories.

"Flint," she hissed as loudly as she dared, raising her lit wand, and hoping that Flint was a light sleeper, or miraculously, awake.

"Right behind you, Malfoy." a voice drawled in her ear.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, mastering her surprise, "Don't do that again, Flint!" she demanded.

"So, what is it you want, Malfoy?" he said with a leer.

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to say that one of the Slytherins gave you a potion that made you look like a giant phoenix because they were angry that Slytherin hasn't been winning it's games lately. And also that you weren't at practice tonight."

"Now why would I say that, and who would I be telling?" He demanded.

"You are going to say this because I'm going to pay you well, and you won't have to say anything unless some one asks you specifically. I also think your family doesn't want trouble with my father." As much as she hated relying on her father's influence to scare people into doing what she wanted, she had to admit that it was a helpful tool.

Flint looked annoyed, but only shrugged.

"I also need you to tell the team exactly what I've told you."

"Do it yourself."

"Then go wake them up, and I will."

Flint slouched off and a few minutes latter, she was telling the others what she had told Flint.

Rhiannon walked slowly down the stairs from the Slytherin common room. The greenish light shown across the wall, her footsteps echoed over the silent halls as her feet touched the bottom of the staircase. She stopped when she reached a great black door, she half reached for her wand, then slowly raised her hand, taking a deep breath, and knocked.

Rhiannon let her hand fall to her side. There was no need to be nervous! She was a Malfoy, she could do anything! The door opened and Rhiannon met Snape's cold, black eyes squarely.

"Good Morning Professor, I know it's early but-"

"Miss Malfoy!" Professor Snape opened the door wider inviting Rhiannon inside his office. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, well no actually professor. You see its Marcus-"

"Flint?"

"Yes Professor. You see Marcus-"

"The keeper?"

"Yes Professor," Said Rhiannon getting a little annoyed. Of all times for Snape to pretend ignorance, he would chose now! . "Apparently some...people wanted to play some sort of joke on him-"

"What kind of a joke?" He asked slowly.

"Someone put a potion in his butterbeer, he sometimes sneaks some in the common room you know."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Yes, well. Someone put a potion in his butterbeer and now he looks like...well...a bird."

"A bird?"

"Well a Phoenix really. Here's the potion I think they used." She handed him the thick book and waited. Professor Snape read the potion quickly then looked up at Rhiannon.

"Do you have any idea who did this?"

"I think it was one of the other Slytherins, I heard a few of them were quite...annoyed at Flint's failure to produce a Slytherin victory."

Snape looked at her. "But, to almost poison him right before a game? That's quite...extreme even for a Slytherin." Rhiannon flinched as the week point in her plan became evident. "Are you sure this is not the work of someone else, maybe...someone from a different house?"

"No," Said Rhiannon firmly, "I'm quite sure this is the work of someone from our own house."

"Are you positive?" he paused briefly, "May I add that your friend Cho Chang is on the Ravenclaw team and do not think she would not try to thwart-"  
"It's not her or anyone else for that matter, from a different house." Rhiannon stated firmly. "How else would know what the common room password was?"  
"Are you quite-?'

"I'm positive." They looked at each other for a few seconds, Snape's black eyes stared into Rhiannon's who boldly stared back.

"I see..." He said slowly, "It looks like I have some work to do."

"Thank you Professor, I'll tell Flint."

"Of course, and Rhiannon?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"How did you find out about Flint's... predicament?"

"Well I...got it out of Miles Bletchley when Flint did not show up for practice."

"I see. Well you are your father's daughter."

Rhiannon smiled slightly as she thanked the Professor again and closed the door.

"Yes," She said softly to herself a hint of bitterness coming into her voice, "I _am _my father's daughter."

Not long after, Rhiannon received the potion from Professor Snape, and bidding him good night, she made her way towards the second floor bathroom, holding the phial out of harms way. As she got nearer, she heard the sound of feet rapidly approaching, and again, she extinguished her wand, and continued forward.  
Suddenly, she collided with who ever it was

"Oof, watch where your going-Rhiannon?!" Draco exclaimed in surprise as she lit her wand again.

Rhiannon stopped and stared at Draco in shock but quickly rearranged her features to an expression of calm surprise.

"Draco? What are you doing up here near Gryffindor tower?"

"Me?" said Draco indignantly "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm a _prefect_," snapped Rhiannon, "And why do you look like you just ran into a dementor without a wand?"

Draco glared at Rhiannon then sighed defeatedly.

"Well, yesterday I heard that mudbl-"

"Draco!"

"Fine, that _Granger _girl then, talking to Harris and those Weasel twins about how they shouldn't try to have some sort of meeting in a bathroom at night because they might get caught. And she said something about a potion. I was just trying to find out what they were doing!"

"I'm surprised Crabbe and Goyle were not with you." Draco colored slightly.

"I don't need them! And they were not feeling well. Ate too many sweets or something." Rhiannon's mouth twitched.

"I see. Did you find out what they were doing?"

"Harris and the Weasleys? Yes! And Potter was there too! They tried to kill me! I barely escaped with my life!" Rhiannon restrained from rolling her eyes.

"Don't be so over dramatic I'm sure they thought they were defending themselves from _you_." Draco glared at her.

"Why are you always defending them? This is what happens when you hang out with muggle-borns and blood traitors," Draco sneered, "Defending_Gryffindors_." Rhiannon's face was stony, her eyes flashed with anger.

_"Don't you dare,"_ Her voice was dangerously quite. "Don't you dare insult my friends like that."

"Friends?" Muttered Draco not meeting Rhiannon eyes.

"Yes Draco, Friends! Something you don't know about at all!" Draco glared at Rhiannon whose cold, icy, stare causing Draco to drop his gaze.

"Then what happened?" Asked Rhiannon. Draco looked surprised by the sudden change of topic and paused for a minute.

"There was this giant red creature with feathers and I think it spoke to me!" Rhiannon's lips twitched again and she coughed lightly to hide the fact that she wanted very badly to laugh.

"I'm going to investigate this."

Draco looked relieved. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, and that Lee fellow were there but I didn't see Harris.."

"Yes, Yes, I'll see for myself, now go back to your room... Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about this until you've talked to me first alright?" They looked at each other for a few seconds Draco sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you," Rhiannon turned to go, "And make sure Filch doesn't catch you."

Rhiannon walked back to the still open doorway that led to the bathroom. "I wonder what he was doing here?" Hermione was saying. "I could ask you the same question." Hermione flipped around to see who had spoken and looked highly relieved too see Rhiannon. "But I already know why your here," She paused, "And I have the antidote."

"Rhiannon thank God it's you!"

"You got it?"

"What?"

"Give it too me!"

Rhiannon smirked as everyone began talking at once and Issaline lunged for the potion in her hand.

"You've been gone for hours." Said Hermione watching Issaline examined the bottle. Rhiannon smiled.

"Well, Professor Snape had to make the potion first, and I had to convince the team."

"Is It..safe?" asked Ron warily as he eyed the potion.

"I dare say it is seeing that he thinks it's for the Captain of the Qudditch team."

Ron grinned and watched Issaline open the bottle and sniff it warily.

"So...Its not going to change her into a cat or something strange right?"

"Lee!"

"What! Just checking!"

Rhiannon smiled. "Its completely safe and the sooner you take it the better."

"Sounds good to me." Said Issaline and promptly gulped down the potion. Hermione gasped, George lept up, Lee and Fred looked eagerly looked at Issaline as if they were expecting her to burst into flames, Harry watched through wide eyes and Ron muttered: "Here we go again."

Issaline gasped and stood stalk still. "I feel sick." and she ran too the nearest stall.

"I knew it!!" Shouted Ron causing half the room to jump and stare at him.

"You poisoned her! You told Professor Snape everything and now your trying to kill her!!"

"Oh,_Ron_." Groaned Hermione covering her face with her hands.

And as Ron fumbled for his wand the stall door opened and much more normal looking Issaline walked out.

"Oh." said Ron turning red, "Never mind." And he stuffed his wand back into his robes.

Issaline's face was back to normal and so were her hands but her hair on the other hand...

"How are you going explain that!" cried Hermione pointing to Issaline's hair as if it were some mutant hybrid.

"What! Oh yeah." Issaline ran too the mirror staring into it intently.

Her hair was a dark deep red, it was still feathery and it was down to her waist.

"Oh."

"OH!?!?!" Shrieked Hermione. "OH?!?!? That's all you have to say?!" Hermione looked quite deranged. "We're all going to get detention or maybe even-" Hermione looked horrified as if she couldn't even think of the other option.  
"Or even...expelled." Hermione slumped against the wall looking pale.

"Oh come on Hermes we'll figure something out and besides my hair could be back to normal by morning...right?" Issaline said glancing worriedly at Rhiannon.

"Well, yes. I don't believe your hair will stay permanently like this." Rhiannon said, hoping she was right. Everyone, Hermione and Issaline the loudest, breathed sighs of relief. Rhiannon smiled, glad to have helped them. She looked at Fred and George.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, and I'm glad everything worked out for you lot." Harry looked up, surprised.

"Your leaving?"

"Well, It is almost three in the morning and I would like some sleep." They all smiled and looked at her. Issaline walked up to her.

"Thank you so much, you really saved all of our necks and I really can't tell you enough-"

"That we love you!"

"Thanks!"

"That you really are ok for a Malfoy, but we should wait to see what condition Iss is in in the morning."

_"Ron!"_

Rhiannon smiled. "Your welcome. I'm glad I could be of help." Rhiannon turned to go. "Oh, and next time you want to experiment with potions...owl me." She grinned, then walked out the door closing it with a soft thump.

"Well..." Began Lee, "This has been fun, but like the rest of you all I'm tired. So, I'm going to bed. But I will say this: It's a right shame Issaline just lost a killer new look."

_"LEE!!!!"_

Out side the door, Rhiannon smiled, and made her way back to the Slytherin common room, and the bed that she very much needed. What a crazy night it had been. She supposed that that was what the hat had meant when it had said she'd she'd have friends in other houses.

_**A Few Days Latter**_

"He's the world's biggest git if he thinks that!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron were all astounded to see Rhiannon Malfoy calmly picking up her pile of books from the near by table.

"Come again?" asked Ron as if he didn't quite believe his ears.

"Cornelius Fudge is the world's greatest git if he thinks that." she repeated with a smile.  
"I don't believe a word I'm hearing!" Ron spluttered.

"RON!"

"Oh yes. I'm not all icy Malfoy." said Rhiannon dryly. "Half my blood is Black"

"Half...wait...what?" Ron looked at her blankly. Comprehension was dawning on Harry's face, however.

"Yes, Potter. My mother was a Black before she was a Malfoy. Sirius Black is her cousin."

"You're related to Sirius???" Ron looked disbelieving.

"Oh yes. Most pure blood families are related these days. Actually, Weasley, we're not terribly distantly related, though it's a fact both sides of the family seem to wish to forget." And with that, she left them staring completely flabbergasted after her.


	7. Sixth Year The Goblet of Fire

_I_ still don't own anything. If I did, Cedric wouldn't have died. I DO own Rhiannon and the plot changes. Issaline belongs to Lady Amaranth, Celastoria belongs to another friend. The parts of the Yule ball scene that are focused on Cela and Rhiannon were largely written by the owner of Cela. Everything else written by me or where quoted in single quotes, JKR. Lady Amaranth wrote most of the scene with Issaline too. I didn't write the bit with Ron in the Slytherin common room, so don't yell at me about cannon bashing.

* * *

_**Goblet of Fire**_ (age 16-17)

Rhiannon breathed a sigh of relief as she exited her family's lavish tent. She had half feared that her father would refuse to let her go and find her old group of friends, yet here she was, with his permission, going in search of them. Her mother had protested that she should not be wandering he campsite alone, and there had been a tense moment when Rhiannon thought that her father was going to agree, and she would have to remain with her mother and entertain all those horrid society queens that her mother insisted on inviting to share tea with them. She looked about wondering which direction to go in first. She completely failed to understand how the campground was set up.

_**Not long Before the Halloween Feast**_

"You going to enter, Rhiannon?" George's voice was curious and slightly challenging, "Your birthday was a few weeks ago! Surely you want to!"

"Yes... well, I don't think the other houses would be too thrilled with a Slytherin champion. Cedric or Angelina are much better choices."

Rhiannon was sitting in the library trying to finish a potions essay, and waiting for the twins to be quiet enough for her to think. She had resolutely turned away from them when Fred burst out, "Diggory! Just the person we needed. Come! Convince Rhiannon to enter! She's legally allowed!"

Rhiannon turned around in thorough exasperation.  
"Don't you start, Cedric! I had to flee the Slytherin common room to get away from all the nagging!"  
Cho had drifted over to join the conversation centering around two of the three remaining foursome.  
"Just because you enter doesn't mean you will be chosen!" Fred wheedled.  
"Yes, but it means if your name is picked, you have to be sure you will go ahead and do it," Rhiannon persisted.  
"What! Are you afraid, Malfoy?" Miles Bletchley's voice cut in. Rhiannon stood up angrily and swung around to face the Slytherin Keeper.

"I most certainly am not, Miles Bletchley!"  
The haughty pride so natural to the Malfoys descended over her like a cloak.  
"Then I dare you to enter," he said. "I know you won't. You're such a coward."  
"You take that back!" demanded Rhiannon.  
"I don't see you so eager to enter your name!" Cho put in hotly.  
"Can't. My birthday isn't for another month. I would if I could though," he leered. "Just you wait till I tell the team that our prize chaser, Little Miss Untouchable Malfoy, was too much a chicken to enter the tournament." He stood over her grinning maliciously.  
Rhiannon snatched up her quill, and wrote furiously, 'Rhiannon Malfoy, Hogwarts' and grabbing Miles by the shoulder, marched him out of the library and to the front hall.  
Stepping boldly over the age line, she put her name in the goblet. Turning back, she lifted her chin and looked proudly at him. Her eyes were icily furious and her whole expression was that of haughty arrogance.  
"You called a Malfoy a coward, Bletchley. You will pay for this," she hissed, and then swept back to the library past the astounded forms of Cedric, Cho, Fred and George.  
They caught up with her back in the library.  
"Rhian, you shouldn't have let him badger you like that!" Cedric exclaimed.  
"He dared say such things about me and my family that could not be tolerated."  
"Surely you won't really do anything to him. You weren't serious were you?" Cho asked, almost timidly.  
"Oh, I assure you I will. He had better hope that my father doesn't hear about this."  
The others remained silent at this outburst. Rhiannon almost never lost her temper, and when she did, it was almost always with a just reason. It took a good deal to make her completely abandon self-control and display all the pure blood arrogance and hauteur that was in her blood. This, however, hardly seemed to merit such a display.  
At that moment Madam Pince came storming to their table.  
"That's it! Leave this instant! You are all being entirely too loud! Diggory! Malfoy! For shame! Prefects both of you too! Out!"  
They dared not ignore her, and they all beat a hasty retreat after Rhiannon threw her things back into her bag. "She's such a crab!" George hissed after the left the library. "I hope she has an apoplectic fit, and retires and some friendly being replaces her."  
"That's hardly civil, George," Rhiannon said a bit stiffly. She was feeling rather abashed at her passionate behavior. She had lost complete control for the first time in years, and didn't enjoy the sensation.  
"Don't try to deny that you were thinking exactly the same thing though," Fred insisted. Rhiannon grinned, or rather, tried not to. He WAS right.  
They separated at the Great Hall, Rhiannon and Cedric going out into the brisk afternoon for Herbology.  
"Fates preserve us. I'm going to have to put up with Bletchley's insolence for an hour and a half," Rhiannon groaned. "If he does anything, I don't know if I'll be able to keep myself from hexing him, which, given the circumstances, wouldn't be the best idea..."  
Rhiannon stopped and looked out at the lake, soaking in its calmness.  
"I probably should have said something instead of leaving you to deal with him yourself." Cedric had stopped several paces behind her, and Rhiannon turned to him in surprise.  
"I don't think it would have helped matters, Cedric. If anything it probably would have been worse."  
Cedric shrugged. "Well, if it's any comfort, I'll stay near by and prevent you from doing anything..."  
"Stupid?" Suggested Rhiannon with a grin.  
"Well, no I was going to say rash or reckless..."  
"Which boils down to the same thing. Come on. We'll be late if we stay here any more."  
They walked away, unconscious of the beetle that scuttled off Rhiannon's bag and flew away.

Miles had stood in complete stupefaction staring after Rhiannon's retreating form. He had figured that she would wimp out. The only time he ever saw her doing anything brave was on the Quidditch pitch. Off the pitch, she was quiet, and so un-Slytherin like that she surely couldn't have a shred of courage in her. She was always in the company of that Gryffindor Wood when he was around, and now that Hufflepuff Captain Diggory was always near by. Surely with out them, she was nothing. Wasn't she? But then, she was a Malfoy. She had certainly given him a taking down, but only under the protection of that Diggory... He had better not make any farther move before he was sure...  
Herbology went surprisingly well. Miles steered clear of Rhiannon, and Cedric was near by, occasionally muttering under his breath if he saw Rhiannon glaring at Miles, "Remember, you're a prefect...it would be rather embarrassing to have to explain to Professor Sprout why you hexed a fellow Slytherin."  
Which was certainly enough to keep her hand from going to the wand in the pocket of her robe.

_**Later, and somewhere else**_  
Rita Skeeter arrived back at her room and openedthe handbag lying on her desk. Whipping out a parchment and her quill, she sat down. Now...if she could only decide whether that conversation she had over heard between that Slytherin and Hufflepuff was important or not. They had both entered the tournament, therefore if one of them was chosen, that conversation may shed some light on future behavior. Therefore, she had better write something...

_**That same somewhere else later**_  
The Boy-Who-Lived! Hogwarts champion! The conversations of unimportant Slytherins and Hufflepuffs paled in comparison to the story she could write about him! What did an unimportant conversation between two friends have in comparison? Nothing of course! Granted, that said Hufflepuff was also Hogwarts Champion, and that the said Slytherin was the daughter of Lucius Malfoy...

_**Later**_

"Can't take your own medicine, can you, Draco?" Rhiannon said acidly. "Maybe you should have left Weasley's mother out of this."

Draco's icy eyes turned to his sister, "So you'd rather hear that...good for nothing Potter insult our mother?" he demanded.

"Seeing as you started it, I don't think you have more right to infuriation than they do."

"And you just stood there and let that creep Moody turn me into a- "  
"Professor Moody to you." Rhiannon snapped.  
"_Professor_ Moody turn me into a _ferret."_ Draco hissed.  
"I'm afraid you deserved it little brother. Insulting Mrs. Weasley and attacking Harry when his back was turned. If Professor Moody hadn't punished you already, I'd say that you deserved to have quite a number of points taken away from Slytherin."  
"You'd take points away from your own house? What's gotten into you, Rhiannon?" he demanded.  
"Nothing. I've always been willing to take points away when members of our house deserve it," she said coolly. Draco seethed, but he knew only too well how true that statement was.

_**Before the Yule Ball**_

Rhiannon sat in the shadows of one of the trees near the entrance, her cloak wrapped snugly around her, watching the progress of two figures up from the lake. As they approached, she recognized Cedric, but the other figure was enveloped in his cloak. When they reached the tree, she stepped out of the shadows, and into the light cast by Cedric's wand.

"Rhiannon!" exclaimed Cedric taking a step forward. "I was hoping we'd run into you."

"I was waiting for you, you said you'd be right back but-" Rhiannon paused as she recognized Issaline Harris. Looking her up and down she raised an eyebrow at Issaline's tearstained face. All she said was, "Harris! Now this is a surprise. I though you were off in the library."

"I-I was, b-but I finished and I went backto the common room and - people weren't as friendly asthey couldhave been." The poor girl's teeth chattered slightly, and she obviously was rather upset.

Rhiannon frowned but didn't comment. She knew perfectly well why they - as Issaline put it - were not as friendly as they could have been. Ginny Weasley had come shrieking to her brothers about it the second she'd heard that Draco Malfoy was supposedly going to the Ball with Issaline Harris. Rhiannon merely said:

"Well, you'dbetter head inside, I am a prefect and Idon't want to have to take points away from you for being out past curfew."

Issaline nodded and then turned to Cedric.

"Thank you for...well I'm glad you found me, I probably would've frozen to death." She began to take off the cloak, but Cedric stopped her.

"You still look pretty chilled. Keep it until you can get something warmer on." Rhiannon allowed herself a smile. Cedric was always so kind to every one.

Issaline smiled, and walked toward the castle, Rhiannon and Cedric following.

Once they were inside, Cedric said good night and jogged down the stairs towards the Hufflepuff dormitories, and Rhiannon turned to Issaline.

"Well, Harris I think it's best I escort to your common room, then if a teacher or Filch sees you they'll know you are with me."

Issaline nodded gratefully.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Harris?"

"Did you her about...about that rumor going around?"

Rhiannon smiled slightly. "You mean the one about you going out with my brother? Yes, I managed to catch that one."

Issaline grimaced. "I really don't see how anyone could've believed that! Especially my own house! When I walked in-"

"They all looked at you like you were the Dark Lord's most faithful servant."

"Yeah!" Said Issaline angrily.

"Yes, that's a reaction I know well." Remembering all the times that members of other houses or sometimes even her own, had glowered at her because of the reputation that the Slytherins and the Malfoys carried. She caught Issaline looking at her curiously.

"Harris? Are you quite alright?" She asked, almost sharply, for Issaline's eyes were slightly distant, and she was still looking slightly off.

"What? Yes, I'm sorry I was just thinking."

Rhiannon's expression softened. "Don't apologize for thinking, Harris. Thinking is something people here should do more of." Issaline laughed, and seemed to cheer up a little.

"And here we are." Said Rhiannon as they reached the pink lady, who glared down at them from her portrait.

"Password?" She snapped.

Issaline glanced sidelong at Rhiannon before mumbling, "fairy lights." and the portrait swung open. Then she sighed, casting a nervous glance at Rhiannon, who smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"You should probably just go in and get in over with."

"Your right."said Issaline fiddling with Cedric's cloak.

"Malfoy-"

"Rhiannon."

"Rhiannon, then, thank you. You always seem to helpme out of scrapes."

She shrugged. "That's because youalways seem to get into them. But that's probably a side effect from hanging around with Fred and George."

Issaline grinned.

"Good Night Harris," she added.

"Issaline."

Rhiannon felt herself truly smile. "Good night Issaline." Then she turned and walked down the corridor.

_**Later but not much**_

"Ah then, you'll be wanting to speak to Rhiannon Malfoy. She's one of the purest of the pure. Her blood is about as blue as it comes," said Warrington with what Rhiannon could tell from the sound, was a smirk on his face. She wondered who he was talking to.

"Vell, I thank you for your kindness..." the boy paused, obviously waiting for a name.

"Warrington, Christopher Warrington. In fact, why don't you come in now? I can introduce you to her."

Rhiannon resisted the urge to pick up her books and go up to her room, but a few seconds later Warrington walked into the common room followed by a handsome, but rather arrogant looking Durmstrang student.

"Malfoy," Warrington drawled, "this fellow is Demetri..." he paused, obviously trying to pronounce his last name.

"Kalaydzhiev" said Demetri with a smile that was almost friendly.

"Demetri, this is Rhiannon Malfoy, the pride of the Slytherin sixth years," drawled Warrington pompously.

"I am very pleased to meet you," said Demetri, bowing slightly.

"I am sure the favor is all mine," She replied, sipping into the pure blood propriety that she had been trained in all her life.

"Vould you do me the honor of being my partner at the Yule ball?" He said.

Rhiannon studied him for a moment; her head cocked slightly, unsure whether she disliked him enough to refuse.

"I would be honored," she said in her most aristocratic voice, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return these to the library." And with nothing but an arch look, she left the common room.

The minute she was out of sight, she let the carefully cultivated facade of elegance slip. She wasn't so sure she had made a good choice in saying yes to that Durmstrang. She supposed she'd just have to wait and find out.

_**Not long before the Yule Ball**_  
"If you what's good for you, Malfoy, you'll come with me to the Yule Ball." Bletchley sneered.

"And why is that?" Rhiannon asked, one eyebrow raised in mild surprise. "I was unaware I owed you a favor." They were in the Slytherin common room and Rhiannon was curled up in an arm chair by the fire, Bletchley standing by the door having just swaggered in.  
"There is that story you told about Flint getting turned into a phoenix to protect some...friends of yours last year."  
Rhiannon froze, but said casually, "I paid you well for that, Bletchley, and you were never actually accused. You have no reason to cast that up to me. Besides, I still have all the rest of the Slytherins behind my story," she said, waving her hand airily about the common room.His eyes followed her hand, and he saw she was right. The rest of the Slytherins were staring at him almost hostilely.  
The silence was broken by a derisive laugh.  
"You ought to know better than to cross royalty, Bletchley," Draco sneered.  
"Besides," Rhiannon added with a dismissive look at him, "I'm going with one of the students from Durmstrang. If you want to make a fool of yourself in front of Professor Snape, go right ahead," she said turning back to her potions book.  
Miles glared at her, and stormed off to his room.  
Rhiannon's eyes remained on her book, and her face displayed nothing but a triumphant smirk, but her mind was in turmoil. She knew Draco wouldn't tell a soul who it had been that she had rescued by tricking Professor Snape into making the antidote and asking no questions, but now Miles was mad, much more than mad. She had put him down in front of the whole house (or as good as), and now they all knew that it wasn't Flint who had drunk that potion. Would her position as the "Princess of Slytherin" be enough to ensure that Issaline and the others didn't face the wrath of the potions master? She hoped so for their sake. She _had_ done almost the right thing. Of course, it would have only been_ really_ 'right' if she had done what she had done, and alerted Professor McGonagall or maybe Dumbledore himself. They would have been less harsh on they Gryffindor truants, and Dumbledore would have made Snape brew the antidote, but all the same... she felt that they way she had gone would have still been better. The other would have taken too long. Only now Bletchley might get them into worse trouble, motivated as he was by shame and rage.  
"You aren't reading that," her brother's voice hissed in her ear. "You haven't turned a page in the last ten minutes. It doesn't take you ten minutes to read two pages, even if the potion IS difficult."

"What do you want, Draco?" she muttered, not looking up.

"I know what happened. Come take a walk." Rhiannon sighed and put down her book, wondering when her brother had gotten so skilled at ordering her around.

"So. What are you going to do about Bletchley?" Draco asked after they left the common room. "I suppose you, being the way you are, want to keep on protecting those ridiculous Gryffindors." There was a hint of cynical sarcasm in his voice, but Rhiannon wisely ignored it.

"Yes. Of course. I gave my word, and you know Malfoys never break their word." Her eyes were turned away from him to hide the expression of calculated deliberation. She was playing on the fierce Malfoy pride that ran as thick in their veins as blood."  
Draco was silent, knowing full well what she was doing, but unable to deny that what she said was true.

"I am hoping that the fear of looking like a fool in front of the entire Slytherin house - and especially the team - will be enough to keep him silent. His reputation has never been of the...highest...shall we say. I don't know what I'll do if it isn't enough. I suppose I'll think of something when I have to." She looked at Draco finally and smiled a little. "I doubt the reason you suggested a walk was to listen to me ramble. What did you want?" A note of demand and bored pride crept into her voice.

"I wanted to know what you had in mind with regards to Bletchley, and to tell you that I'll help should you need assistance. Being friendly with Gryffindors is bad, but being threatened into going to the Yule Ball with the likes of Miles Bletchley is worse. Especially since it would be shameful for the Malfoy name to be connected to the escapades of blood traitors and moodblo-"

"Draco..." Rhiannon cut in warningly.

Draco sighed in exasperation, "Muggle-borns, then."  
"True, I suppose," Rhiannon said looking absently about the dark grounds. She stood silently for a while.

"Was it true that you are going with a Durmstrang student?" Draco asked after a while.

"Yes," Rhiannon said heavily. "He heard that the Malfoys were of the purest of pure blood, and so he asked me to go with him. No one else had asked me, and he's not insufferable."  
"Cedric Diggory didn't ask you?" Draco asked in some surprise. "I thought you were really good friends."  
"Yes. That's exactly what we are. Very good friends. Nothing more. He's going with Cho Chang." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice, but it went unheard by her brother. She shivered slightly, then said, "Come on. I'm going back inside. I have a chapter to finish reading.

_**The Night of the Yule Ball**_

Rhiannon walked slowly up the dungeon stairs, loath to leave the safety of her room. She did want to go to the Yule ball, but NOT with Demetri… what was his last name? Some thing long and unpronounceable...she gave up trying. She reached the top of the stairs without mishap, and Demetri gave her a perfect bow, and offered her his arm. She was not insensible to the fact that they made a very imposing pair as they walked regally to the Great Hall, but she could not help wishing that she could spend the evening in more enjoyable company.

They entered the Great Hall surrounded by other Slytherin couples, and Rhiannon was grateful for this as they passed the Champions. Cedric looked determined to have a good time, and Cho had never looked prettier, Rhiannon noticed grimly. She turned her eyes away from them and resolutely set herself to enjoy the evening. Demetri was courteous, and the dancing was most certainly enjoyable. _What a pleasure it is to have a partner who can really dance. _She thought as they waltzed around the room. All the same, she couldn't stop her eyes from finding Cedric and Cho, looking so well together, and like they were having a wonderful time. Her partner must have noticed the direction her eyes kept turning, for he suddenly said, "I am not thinking that your Hogwarts champions are so impressive. Do you not think that our Viktor has the advantage?"

"What ever do you mean by that?" Rhiannon asked coldly, "How does he have the advantage?"

"A sixth year and a fourth year! Viktor is 18! Your Diggory there is only...how old?"

"17, and every bit as good as your Viktor Krum." She replied hotly, fighting for indifference.

"And what makes you so sure that age makes such a difference?" She added, finding that cold place where she could think rationally and not lose her cold calm.

"Viktor is a vorld famous Quidditch player! Can either of your champions boast of such a thing?" His tone was patronizing, and absolutely infuriating.

"No, but Harry Potter has escaped death at the hands of Voldemort himself!" she hissed, and Demetri winced violently at the name. "I don't know any one else who can make such a boast, Demetri, do you?"

"How can you speak _his _name? Is not your father-"

"Keep my father out of this!" she snapped, just as they waltzed past Harry and Pavarati. She noticed Harry turn his head to listen. She frowned and shook her head at him.

"Very vell then. So only Potter has anything to put him close to Durmstrang's champion. Vhat of Diggory?" He spoke Cedric's name with such a sneer that Rhiannon wanted to curse him into oblivion.

"Cedric Diggory," she gritted out, "is a better person than any of you can ever hope to be. He is honorable and brave and talented." She glared at Demetri with such rage that he dared not continue in that vein any longer.

"You have insulted me quite enough! Unless you can be civil, I assure you, our evening is over." Her eyes glinted dangerously cold.

"I am very sorry, I vill not say more."

The dance ended, and he led her to a seat in silence.

After a rather prolonged silence, he rose and went to get drinks, leaving her to her own devices for a few minutes. She found her eyes once again drawn towards her friends.

Across the hall, Cho caught her eye and waved, beckoning her to come over and join them. Rhiannon smiled back, and nodded, but as she got up, Demetri returned and insisted that they sit down again.

"I am sorry for vhat I have said just now," he began, handing her a goblet of punch, but she waved him off and said with a courteous smile that hid her annoyance, "Oh, don't bother, just don't say such things to me again."

"I vill try my best..." he replied dubiously.

Finally he said, "I really can not see vhy Viktor vent vith that Miss Granger. Surely he must know that she is of highly inferior blood."

"Blood is not every thing." she responded automatically.

"But she is so..." he paused looking for a word... "She is, what did your brother call- a mudblo-"

"Don't" Rhiannon snapped, forcing him to stop. She rose furiously, her eyes glittering with cold anger. "I warned you, Demetri, I will not tolerate that sort of talk! Good night, and don't expect to speak to me again." She put down her goblet and walked out of the Great Hall, erect, burning with icy fury.

She all but ran through the halls connecting the great hall to the dungeons, the evening completely wrecked for her. She had been a fool to say yes to that insolent boor, she had known that before, but how bitterly she regretted it now. She _would_ have been better off with Bletchley. That thought made her seethe, and she stormed up to the door to the Slytherin common room.

"Solar eclipse" she snapped wrathfully, and the door rumbled open.

She had entered, and was about to storm across the common room when she caught sight of someone standing by the fire.

"GREENGRASS!" she exclaimed, striding forward, "Why aren't you at the Ball? What are you doing down here by yoursel - "

Rhiannon stopped abruptly as Professor Snape rose from his armchair, and turned to face her. She met his eyes squarely and not for the first time had an eerie feeling that he knew exactly what she was thinking. Then he went to the door, and as it opened, he said, "Greengrass, you have until after the Christmas holidays to consider." Then, without a word to Rhiannon, he left the room.

"What," Rhiannon asked, turning back to Celastoria suspiciously,"was that about?" Her voice was sharp and demanding.  
Celastoria's expression took on a disdainful expression and her pride was plainly evident.  
"I don't think I have to tell you what our Head of House and I were discussing...Malfoy,"she spat.  
Her vehemence surprised Rhiannon, but the challenge was not turned down.

_Two can play that game, Greengrass, _Rhiannon thought grimly.

"No, you don't have to. However...I think you should, Greengrass, as Professor Snape isn't the only one who can take away house points."  
"Fine, Malfoy. If you must know, I was considering taking remedial potions." There was a pause in which Rhiannon valiantly suppressed the urge to laugh. Instead she sneered. She knew that Celastoria Greengrass was perfectly capable in potions, but all she said was, "Well, you'd better head up to the ball now, I know someone from Durmstrang who would be glad to make your acquaintance." Demetri would be the perfect match for this arrogant girl.

Rhiannon smirked at Celastoria, who gave her a last, glaring, look, and left the common room.

Rhiannon sighed, sinking into one of the chairs by the fire. She had thought things couldn't get any worse. Apparently she was wrong. As she gazed into the fire, she wished she had some one to talk to. Some one to whom she could vent her frustration to and be sure of a listening ear, and good judgment. Some one to stand in for Cedric, who usually held that post, but he was part of the whole problem. She needed some one several steps removed from it who wouldn't automatically take sides. She laughed mirthlessly. No one fit that description. She stood up and went back to her room. The other girls in her year hardly ever came in, except to sleep and change, so it was looked on by every one as practically hers.

She sat down at the little desk by her bed, and opened it. A number of books fell forward as she did so, and upon picking them up, she realized that one of them was a photo album from last year. She opened it with a sigh as she thought;_the last year the foursome was together. _The last year she had been truly happy at Hogwarts. The three of them; herself, Cedric and Cho, had some how drifted apart a little after Oliver had left, and now that Cedric was going out with Cho, she was the odd one out. And to think thatthey had once been an inseparable threesome with Cho only tagging along sometimes... How things had changed. She leafed through the pages, gazing rather sadly at the pictures of some combination of the three of them, depending on who held the camera, all laughing and full of exuberance. She had always been closer to Cedric than the others, but Oliver? How could she have forgotten all those times she had gone to him if Cedric was busy or not around? She pulled out a roll of parchment and stared at it, unsure what to say.

It had been so long since they had talked, and Oliver had never been a letter writer... And how on EARTH was she going to explain to Oliver about Cedric? Especially when she wasn't sure about how she felt about it herself? She stared blankly at the wall for a moment, and then dipped her quill into the ink.

_Dear Oliver, _She began, and then paused, her pen poised above the parchment wondering desperately what she should say.

_How have you been?_

She could have kicked herself for such a ridiculous line. She sat staring at the parchment for a few more minutes, before she corked her inkbottle back up and slid the letter under a pile of books. Taking her potions book off the top of the pile, she promptly lost herself in the directions for the Drought of Living Death.

"Greengrass!"

Rhiannon looked up from the book, hearing her brother's voice in the common room. She was so involved in the potions book that she hadn't even heard the Common room door grind open. She looked up and realized that several hours had passed. It must be nearly midnight!

"What, Malfoy?" came the cynical voice of Celastoria Greengrass. Rhiannon went back to her book. Knowing the two of them, they'd probably sort themselves out with no harm done.

Some minutes later, however, she heard Draco's voice, invenomous tones, "You'd better watch yourself, Celast - Greengrass."

"You want a duel, Drakiepoo?" Responded Celastoria, her voice equally venomous. Someone shrieked, and then there was an ominous silence. Rhiannon cursed softly as she leapt to the door.

"MALFOY! GREENGRASS! Just _what_ do you think you're doing? 10 points from each of you!" She exclaimed as the sight of her brother and that Greengrass girl ready to duel in the middle of the common room met her eyes.

Celastoria, her back to Rhiannon, froze, and Draco darted a furious glance at his sister.

"Parkinson, Malfoy, I think it's high time you two went to your dormitories."

No one moved.

"NOW," her voice was quiet, but so threatening that every one moved off at once. Rhiannon tried not to flinch as her brother sent her a look of pure hatred as he walked past her, closely followed by Pansy.

"Parkinson!" Rhiannon said, grabbing Pansy's arm, "I believe the girls' dormitories are that way." She said with a gesture to the doors in the opposite direction from the ones that Draco had gone through. What on earth did that girl think she was doing? She wanted to slap Pansy as she went off to the girls dormitories, giggling foolishly the whole way. Celastoria moved to follow Pansy, but Rhiannon stopped her.

"Just a moment, Greengrass." She said sharply.

Celastoria stiffened and turned to look at her, the defiance in her eyes unmistakable.

They stood there, glaring at each other, and just as Rhiannon was about to speak, a voice interrupted.

"Oy! Rhiannon! Do me a favor and don't give my friend Cel detention, would you? She was just trying to get me a drink when your brother and that great puffskein, Pansy Parkinson, walked in."

"Weasley?" Rhiannon asked in astonishment, both that he was in the Slytherin common room, and that he had called Celastoria his _friend._ "Greengrass is your...your..._friend_?" She demanded. Did he know _who_ this girl was?

"Well...yeah." Ron replied, turning to Celastoria for conformation. "We ARE friends, right?"

Rhiannon raised her eyebrows in disbelief when Cela replied, "That we are, Ron." However, Rhiannon only said smoothly, "Well, you'd better head back to your common room before a professor sees you, Ron. And Greengrass - "

"Please," Celastoria interrupted, "Call me Cel."

"Right. Cel, then, off to your dormitory." Rhiannon couldn't resist giving her the faintest trace of a glare, and fully expected to get one in return, but instead Cela gave her an almost friendly smile.

"All right...but can Ron and I have a quick butterbeer first? It _is_ the holidays."

Ron glanced at Cela, and then smiled. "C'mon, Rhiannon, we've got - er - things to discuss."  
"Oh, alright." Rhiannon consented with a resigned smile, "Make it fast though." And with that, she went back to her room as the other two left the common room.

_**After the Second Trial**_

Rhiannon walked determinedly away from the crowd of students and teachers grouped around Cedric and Harry. So Cedric really _did_ like Cho, then. She had hoped that they had just gone to the ball as friends; she had obviously just talked herself into believing that for her own comfort.

"Rhiannon, wait!"

Rhiannon paused and turned around as Cedric's voice reached her ears.

"What, Diggory?" Her tone was bitter.

"Rhian, they had it wrong..."

"What?"

"They had it wrong. The wrong person. It should have been you. Down there, in the lake."  
"Me?" She knew she sounded bemused but she had never expected this.

_**The Third Trial**_

In the general bustle, Cedric hugged her tight. She didn't even notice the clicking of the shutter of a camera.

"Be careful, won't you?" Rhiannon demanded, hiding the anxiety she felt behind the Malfoy shell she so often retreated into.

"Of course. I don't think anything will happen though, not with all these teachers about." He said, releasing her.

Rhiannon shrugged with a frown. "I don't know. I suppose not. All the same..."

She was interrupted by Ludo Bagman's booming voice.  
"I'll see you on the other side, then," said Cedric with a reassuring grin.  
"Good luck." Rhiannon said, before climbing the stands to sit with the other students.  
Ludo Bagman's booming voice echoed around the stadium, and the Task was on. The hedges were so high that even from the stands nothing could be seen of the Champions inside. After a quite a number of minutes of tense silence, there was a shriek from the inside of the maze. However, no red sparks were forthcoming, and the trial went on. Then there was a shout, which caused Rhiannon to catch her breath. It was Cedric's voice. Then silence, but for the crowd, and then a jet of red sparks flew into the sky. She waited with baited breath as the teachers made their way to the site. Several tense moments later, they came back carrying Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. So Cedric and Harry were still in. Then there were sounds from the heart of the maze of two voices shouting "Stupefy!" And then nothing. Neither red sparks nor a triumphant Hogwarts Champion. Only the murmuring of the crowd. Minute after long minute dragged on, and even the teachers began to look worried. The crowd began to speak, and the muttering silence became the muted sounds of many voices. Then, with the sound of rushing wind, came Harry, clinging to the Triwizard Cup in one hand and the body of... No! She was dreaming. Yet, the crowd around her burst into noise and movement. They obviously saw what she did. But perhaps Cedric was only unconscious...Dumbledore and the other teachers were rushing to Harry and Cedric now, and in the confusion and crowd she lost sight of them. She realized that she had made her way down from the stands, and was pushing through the crowd onto the pitch itself. By the time she got down to where they had been, they were already halfway to the school. Running after them, she went through to quiet halls where the only sounds were the sounds of her feet and her heart. She caught up with them finally at the door to the Hospital wing, and caught Professor Snape by the arm.  
"Professor, what has happened?" She demanded, not noticing the expression of pain or surprise that flashed across his face as she gripped his left arm. His eyes were piercing as they met hers, and seemed to read every frantic thought that sped snitch-like about her brain.  
"I am afraid you must prepare yourself for the very worst, Miss Malfoy," and with out another word, he shook himself free from her hold, and followed Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall back down the hall. She stood there, shaken and uncertain, when Professor Sprout came to her, and in a voice that shook only slightly, said, "Come in, dear." And led her further into the hospital wing.

_**Some time before the end of term**_

"Harry!" Rhiannon said, catching his arm as he went by. Harry turned around in surprise.

"Yeah?" Rhiannon looked at him for a long moment, taking in the sort of dazed expression that was evident on so many faces.  
"Can I talk to you a minute?" she asked, and he was struck by the desperation in her eyes which rattled him more than he would have thought. Harry nodded silently.

"My father. Was he there that night?" She fought to keep the desperation out of her voice, and was relieved that at least it was steady. Harry looked rather blankly at her for a moment, and she added, "Was he there when Voldemort... killed Cedric?"

Harry shook his head sadly and said in a very low voice, "No, he wasn't, no one was besides Pettigrew."

Rhiannon nodded but said nothing, for a wave of tears seemed to have risen, and she nearly fled back to her room.

_**The End of the Year Feast**_

_'Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.'_

Rhiannon felt her eyes filling with tears as Dumbledore sat down. She gazed around the room to distract herself and saw Cho at the Ravenclaw table, her eyes red from crying. The Gryffindors all looked grim and sad. Most of the girls, and even some of the boys had tears in their eyes. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the Hufflepuff table. She wished desperately that she was in another house where there would be people to comfort her and share her sorrow, but here in the isolation of the Slytherin table, she was completely and utterly alone.


	8. Summer break

I own the plot of this chapter. Celastoria belongs to her creator, and every one else belongs to JRK in whose world I am playing

* * *

_**That summer**_

The Dark Days had returned. The only days that Rhiannon remembered vividly from her earliest childhood. The days when her father would leave the house on Voldemort's orders, and they would spend the time between then and his return dreading what might happen to him. When she had been very little, the terror had been vague, a sense that her mother was worried or even frightened and that some nameless horror might befall her father. As she had grown a little older, the terror became her own as she realized some of her father's danger. By the time she was 4 the fear that her father would not return, that the person she loved best might never come back, was enough to keep her cowering in the upper hall staring fixedly at the front door, waiting for her father to enter the house again and right her small world. Now, she would lock herself in her room, and attempt to distract herself, or, more often, sit numbly in her father's study, and try not to think of what her father was doing...or of Cedric.

Rhiannon was sitting curled up in her father's study, reading her Potions book, and waiting for her father to come home. She seemed to have spent most of her summer there. It was the only place where she could sit and force herself to focus and find enough control to fight back tears and to carry on with her life. Perhaps it was because most of the time she shared the space with her father, and she hated to be so weak in front of him. It was odd, perhaps, that she would seek refuge in the room that contained traces of her father's allegiance to the one who had ordered Cedric's murder, but she did.

She was immersed in the details of a complex potion when her father stormed into the room. Throwing his Death Eater's mask and cloak onto the desk, he turned to her, his face a mask of cold rage.  
"Why didn't you _tell_ me, Rhiannon?" He snapped.  
"Tell you what, Father?" She felt as if she had been hit with a stunning spell and was just reviving. _What_ could she possibly have forgotten to tell him?  
"Celastoria Greengrass has been a Parselmouth all her life, spoke in fact, with the basilisk of Slytherin, and all this happened while you wereexpressly told to inform me of any unusual behavior. I'm disgusted, Rhiannon. I expected better from you." He turned away. Rhiannon sat staring at his back in stunned silence, the news was alarming as it was new. Celastoria, the girl she had finally begun to think was someone within her own house that she might be able to befriend, was not only a Parselmouth, but a Death Eater as well.

"I am sorry I failed you, father," she said quietly as she stood up. When she reached the door, she turned back and said with a touch of pleading in her voice, "But please believe me. I had no idea, nor the faintest inkling that she was a Parselmouth." Her father did not turn, nor did his rigid posture change, and without another word, she left the room. Walking slowly back to her room, she turned the potions book over in her hands. Professor Snape had given her the book at the end of the year, with the orders to read it, and that he would quiz her thoroughly on it's contents if he happened to come visit her father over the summer. It was an old volume, and Rhiannon had pored herself into it as a distraction from the darkness around and within her. He had not offered her a word of comfort, but, as if he had read her thoughts, he had given her a whole summer's worth of valuable reading, difficult enough to force her to apply herself. She had done almost nothing but study and brood all summer. She wasn't sure when the last time she had slept all night in her bed had been. Most nights she read until she fell asleep where she was, and she would awake shortly before dawn and go wandering about the misty grounds as the sun rose.

She reached her room, and sunk into the high-backed chair in front of her desk and opened the potions book automatically, trying to block out the storm of emotions her father's accusation had released.

_**Later that Summer**_

"Professor Snape wants to see you, Rhiannon," Draco's voice came lazily through the closed door.

"Alright. Give me moment." Rhiannon lifted her head from her arms and wiped the tears off her face.

Taking up her wand, potions book, ink, quill and parchment, she opened the door and walked down the hall to the sunny parlor down the corridor.

Snape looked up from the thick book sitting on the table as she walked in.

"Ah. Good afternoon, Miss Malfoy."  
"Good afternoon Professor," she was slightly pleased to find her voice was steady and calm. She did wish, however, that she had had time to wash her face at least. Her eyes felt raw and red.

"Today, we will review the instructions for the brewing of Veritaserum. I think you will find it within your powers."  
Silently, she opened her book and assembled the ingredients from the cabinet under the window. They worked in silence for some time, before Professor Snape stopped her.

"That will be all you can do for today. We will let it mature until the next lesson."

"Perhaps we should move it to my study, Professor, I don't feel particularly comfortable leaving a cauldron of Veritaserum where..." she paused, wondering how to phrase the rest of the sentence without offending him or implying that she didn't trust her father.

"That would be wise."  
"And Professor, what are we going to do with it after it IS matured? It can't possibly be wise to leave it here..."

"No. I will be taking it back to Hogwarts with me. Dumbledore has agreed to take it off our hands."

Rhiannon gathered all the ingredients and put them back in the cupboard forcing herself to go over the list again in an attempt to divert her mind from the dangerous path that led to thinking of Cedric. While she had been in the midst of brewing the potion, her mind had remained on the task, but now... As she put the ingredients on their shelves, she felt the tears rising again. Angrily, she wiped them away before standing up, and taking a deep, shuddering breath. She would rather die than let Snape see her cry. She stood there for a moment and then turned around to continue cleaning up.

Snape rose to go and as he walked around the table, he pulled a letter out of the pocket of his robes.

"This is from the Headmaster, Miss Malfoy. You are to read it then destroy it. I will take your answer back to Dumbledore after our next lesson." He paused and Rhiannon tried to fight the feeling that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I must impress upon you the importance of destroying the letter immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor." Rhiannon said quietly.

"Very well then. Your assignment is to brew the antidote for Veritaserum before our next lesson, and write a twelve-inch essay on its properties. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Professor."

"Then that will be all. Good day, Miss Malfoy."

"Good day, sir."

Snape left the room, and she heard him stride purposefully down the hall.

With a sigh she gathered the rest of her things, and sliding the letter into her pocket, she returned to her room.

Leaving her things on her desk, she sank into the chair, and opened the letter. Dumbledore's neat, slender writing met her eyes, and she lost no time in idle wonder as she began promptly to read.

_Miss Malfoy,_

_If you so desire, there is always a place for you with the Order of the Phoenix._

Rhiannon's heart pounded and she stopped reading for a moment, her eyes darting to the window, trying to calm herself. The Order of the Phoenix! She had forgotten what Professor Snape had let slip that lesson not two months before when she had expressed a desire to _**do**_ something. To ensure that Cedric's death was not in vain. Her throat felt tight, and she hurriedly forced herself to read the rest of the letter.

_If you still wish to join, you will begin Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape at once, and if you have made sufficient progress by the end of the year, you will be made a member upon your graduation. Remember those who we love never truly leave us._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Rhiannon stared at it, her mind racing. The answer that rose immediately to her mind was YES! And a rush of exhilaration accompanied it, until the ramifications of that choice hit her with all the force of a rogue Bludger.

She would be cutting herself off. She would be setting herself against her father. Completely and irrevocably. Was it worth it? Occlumency...would it be enough? And if Bellatrix found out... she shuddered to think what would follow. Would she jeopardize the lives of the people she loved? Was it worth it? Then memories of Cedric came flooding back to her mind. The quiet boy she had hardly known in first year, the kind friend who had helped her in second year, the loyal companion by her side in third year, the capable teenager in fourth year. The buffer that stood between herself and fire in fifth year, and the one she found she loved. The brave, earnest man that he had become before he had been ripped away from her forever by He-That... By...Voldemort. The wizard who threw her family into a constant state of dread for each other. The one who had made the first four years of her life terrifying and who had turned her life again into a waking nightmare. The one who had murdered a noble, brave-hearted wizard merely because he was there. The one who had torn her life asunder. Her choice was made.

"Incendio," she whispered, pointing her wand at the letter. It burned for a moment, and then the ash fell lazily onto her desk.

_Rather like my life,_ she thought bleakly for a moment. No. Not any more. she had a purpose. A cause to which she could dedicate herself mind and soul.

She would always remember Cedric Diggory.

It had been nearly a month since her last potions session, and Rhiannon found herself mentally reviewing every little step of the antidote to make sure that she had not made any mistakes. It had been longer than usual between lessons, and the Veritaserum was mature. She was restless again. She couldn't wait for school to begin. She couldn't wait for Quidditch and homework...and the Occlumency lessons that were vital to her admission to the Order. She was aroused from her thoughts by a knock on the door before her mother came in.

Narcissa looked keenly at her daughter sitting at her desk, the school books and parchments strewn about it and the pile of books from the expansive Malfoy private collection that spoke so eloquently of he way Rhiannon had cut herself off from the world that summer.

"Severus just arrived, love. He has some business with your father, and then he will give you your lesson. He seemed rather more in a hurry than usual, so it may be wise to go down to the parlor now.

Rhiannon nodded and wordlessly got up, gathering the things she needed. Then when her mother left the room, she opened the locked panel of her wardrobe and took out the box containing quite a number of phials holding the Veritaserum and its antidote.

She had just sat down and opened her potions book when Snape entered the room.

"And is the antidote prepared?" he asked, his tone critical.

"Yes, Professor, it is," she said, pushing the box toward him. He lifted out first a bottle of Veritaserum and opened it, poring its contents into the cauldron. He looked at it appraisingly for a moment, then nodded.

"You have succeeded in making Veritaserum." he said, siphoning it back into the phial and replacing it in the box. Then he uncorked the antidote, and examined it carefully, before pronouncing it acceptable.

"Now," he said, flipping to the front of the book, "While I look over your essay, read these directions, and tell me what would happen if one added too much Asphodel to the Drought of Living Death."

Wordlessly, Rhiannon read the list, and the directions, and then reread them both.

"Too much Asphodel?" she asked finally.

"Yes, Miss Malfoy." Snape's voice spoke volumes for his frustration.

"I don't know, Profess...wait...no...yes...It must be." she stared at it again. "If you added too much Asphodel, then it would thicken and..." she paused, horrified.

"...And become extremely poisonous. Yes." said Snape continuing as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

"For this lesson, you will write a twelve inch essay on the various ingredients in this potion, and the effects of adding too much or too little of each. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor, quite." Rhiannon was still looking at the book, and was surprised when she looked up and saw Snape soundproofing the room.

"About the Headmaster's letter," he said finally, after ensuring that they would not be overheard.

"I want to join." her tone was resolute.

"You are, of course, aware of the dangers and difficulties this will cause with regards to your family?"

"Yes, Professor, I understand all too well."


	9. Seventh Year The Order of the Phoenix

JKR owns everything. Except for Rhiannon. And Celastoria. And all the plot changes. Cela's owner wrote a large portion of that scene where the DA gets caught. Sorry for the really, really short scenes. Most of them have yet to be fleshed out. Remember single quotes are directly from the book. Also, I realized that Rhiannon would probably not know about Grimauld place, so I'll probably have to change that some day... _sigh _some times being so cannon conscious can really ruin a story...

* * *

_**The Order of the Phoenix**_ _(age 17-18)_

'And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?' said Ron with his eyes closed.

'Malfoy,' replied Harry at once, his worst fear confirmed.

'Course.' said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the frog into his mouth and taking another.

"Rhiannon's head girl, and that complete _cow_ Pansy Parkinson replaced her," said Hermione viciously. 'How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll...'

'Who's Hufflepuff?' Harry asked.

'And Harry said it last night,' retorted Ron, 'If that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins, fat chance.'

"Why thank you for the vote of confidence, Weasley." Rhiannon cut in as she overheard their conversation. "We aren't all arrogant gits, you know." She was pleased to see that Ron looked slightly abashed as she gave him a particularly scathing look.

'Well, I think it's a pity we're not going for a bit of inter-House unity,' said Hermione.

"Look who my friends were, Granger. It doesn't seem to have done an ounce of good, does it?" and with that Rhiannon went quickly on towards the Great Hall, her eyes tingling dangerously as they always insisted on doing whenever she was confronted with anything that reminded her of Cedric.

* * *

"Incendio," Rhiannon snarled at the copy of the Daily Prophet that was sitting in front of her, caring little that a number of Slytherins were looking at her with rather puzzled expressions. She found she wanted to destroy something. _Failing standards indeed! _And coming from her own _father._ Rhiannon fought the urge to grind her teeth at the stupidity of it all.

* * *

Rhiannon stormed up to the Head's dormitories completely ignoring Montague's attempts to pacify her. He had decided to follow Flint's pig headed decision to remove her from the team every time Slytherin and Gryffindor played each other. Of course, it had only happened once before, two years ago when Oliver had finally lead Gryffindor to victory, but she couldn't help seething anyway. They knew perfectly well that she was the best chaser on the team, but they replaced her simply because she was a girl. _Of all the stupid, pathetic things to do! Not to mention the worst for the team!_ Especially with the way Harry beat Draco hollow as a seeker...

* * *

Rhiannon dodged to the side to let the other DA members past her. She then noticed, with intense dislike, that Celastoria Greengrass, lounging gracefully against the wall.

"Disobeying express orders, Malfoy?" she said with a sneer.

"And what if I am, Greengrass?" Rhiannon asked, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Celastoria was about to answer when Professor Umbridge herself came up the stairs, followed by Draco and the other squad members, each with a DA founder in tow.

Rhiannon groaned inwardly. This was going to be_ very_ hard to explain.

"Miss Malfoy!" Umbridge exclaimed, "Where were you? And why have you and Miss Greengrass been indulging in idle chatter as the rest of us applied ourselves to our task?"

Rhiannon swept Celastoria with a look of utter disdain and defiance before she replied.

"I am afraid I did not receive your summons, Professor." She said smoothly.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows in that manner that Rhiannon had come to passionately hate over the past year, and said in that syrupy voice that she hated even more, "Where were you, Miss Malfoy?"

"I was up in the owlery, mailing a letter to my father." she said with a faint emphasis on the word _father._

Professor Umbridge softened considerably upon the mention of Lucius Malfoy, but she turned to Celastoria anyway and asked, "Is this true, Miss Greengrass?"

Rhiannon froze, but her face showed only collected calm.

"Yes, Professor. I met up with Rhiannon in the corridor and told her what was going on, then we rushed here. Obviously we're too late to help, but I'm sure we can think of fitting ways to deal with a few of the culprits." Cela glanced at Rhiannon, and Rhiannon was astounded that this pure-blood... git had stood up for her to _Umbridge._ If there had been a time to betray her, Cela would probably never have a better chance, and yet she had just verified what she knew to be a blatant lie. _I suppose I'll have to adjust my views of Celastoria Greengrass.._. Rhiannon thought, a bit ruefully.

"Ah, yes. That does sound fitting. Miss Greengrass, you can take Mr. Weasley, and Miss Malfoy can deal with Miss Granger." Draco stepped forward, opening his mouth as if about to protest, but Rhiannon shot a glare at him and Umbridge interrupted him before he could speak. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, that's right. Let Miss Greengrass deal with Mr. Weasley, you go see if you can find any more rule-breakers." Then Umbridge gestured to Pansy with a sickening smile."Miss Parkinson, bring Miss Granger to Miss Malfoy."

Draco and Pansy exchanged a meaningful scowl. Well, Rhiannon supposed, Draco scowled meaningfully at Pansy.Pansy simply looked hurt, gave a little "hmph," and slunk over to Rhiannon, dragging Hermione with her. Rhiannon noticed Ron's look of confusion as Draco pulled him to Cela and was shoved toward her, but she ignored it and took Hermione by the shoulder.  
"Miss Parkinson, go with Mr. Malfoy. See if you can track down any stragglers." Draco and Pansy nodded at Umbridge and trotted off together, back the way they had come.

"Right, Professor. We'll take them from here." Without looking at Rhiannon, and without another word to Umbridge, Cela marched Ron back the way she had come, and Rhiannon and Hermione followed them. Suddenly the pair in front of them stopped and began hurriedly whispering. Then Cela said, "Right. Ron, stay with Malfoy." Cela ran back towards where she had left Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad.

"What was that about?" Hermione demanded of Ron.

"If Professor Umbridge sees Rhiannon's signature on that list, we're all doomed. I figured we could trust Cela to take it off," said Ron with a grin. Rhiannon hoped she didn't look as flabbergasted as she felt.

_**NEWTS practical exam**_

Rhiannon squared her shoulders as the examiner called her up for her Potions practical exam. She wasn't particularly worried about the exam itself, as they only wanted the Drought of Living Death, but she knew Snape would be watching her every move, and would always find something to fault even if the average observer considered the result excellent.

By the end of the test, she knew she had passed, if not with flying colors, than with at least an Exceeds Expectations. The examiner gave her a warm smile, and said, "I see you have continued the classes required for an auror. Is this indeed the case?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are aware of course, that no one has been taken in three years?"

"Yes, sir."

He smiled again. "Then perhaps it is in deed time for some new blood. You are finished, Miss Malfoy."

Rhiannon thanked him, and walked briskly out of the hall. She was surprised to hear footsteps following her as she went down the hall, and was even more surprised when Snape's cold voice cut into her thoughts.

"Miss Malfoy," she stopped and turned around in surprise.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I was shocked by the quality of that potion, Miss Malfoy. I had expected better. On this parchment, you will find listed all the places you went wrong. I expect to see you this evening with the corrections."

Rhiannon unfolded the paper and looked at it uncertainly. It was definitely NOT the corrections for a potion.

"You had better get to work if you wish to finish it before this evening."

"Yes, Professor."

She watched him stride back to the examination room, his cloak billowing behind him making him look rather bat like, and then she took off towards the Slytherin dormitories.

She reached the privacy of her room, and sitting down on the edge of her bed, unfolded the piece of parchment. In Snape's spiky hand writing were instructions to go to the Ministry of magic and meet with Mad-Eye Moody at a certain fire place. Her heart began to race as she snatched up her cloak and broom, and ran towards the main gate. Looking around and seeing that she was alone, she mounted her broom, and flew up over the gate and towards Hogsmeade. When she reached the village, she shrunk her broom and put it in her pocket as she pulled out her wand. The slightly unfamiliar sensation of apparating tugged at her, and there she was, and there was Mad-Eye Moody.

_**Department of Mysteries**_

"Impedimenta!" cried Rhiannon, stopping an advancing Death Eater in his tracks. Turning away, she scanned the rest of the room. Her eyes were arrested by the dark haired figure fighting... Merlin's beard! Was that Bellatrix Lestrange? Because if it was, she'd better make herself scarce for the sake of her family. She found herself fervently wishing that she was a metamorphmagus like Tonks. Not that wishful thinking was going to help her much in this situation.  
"Stupefy," she shouted at another Death Eater who countered with "Protego" in a familiar voice. She was caught by the arm and dragged out one of the doors and down the hall a ways, out of the sight of the furiously dueling cousins. Rhiannon wriggled out of the grip, and raised her wand only to find herself face to face with the unmasked Death Eater.  
"Father?" she gasped, lowering her wand and looking at him in blank horror at what she had tried to do not a minute before.  
"What are you doing here?" he hissed, "If Bellatrix sees you, it is the end of both of us. Get out now!"  
"I can't just leave!" she replied, lowering her voice at his commanding glare, "and I won't defy orders!"  
The sound of uneven footsteps came towards them, and they raised their wands just in case they needed to hold up the pretext of a duel.

Rhiannon could have cried with relief to see Mad-Eye Moody standing at the bend in the hall, wand raised, but momentarily uncertain. Lucius had pointed his wand at Moody when she practically shrieked, "Father! No!" and leaped at his wand arm.

"What is going on here?" Moody demanded.  
"I insist that you release my daughter from this absurd mission." Lucius drawled, the familiar tone as commanding as could be.  
"Now why would I let a Death Eater dictate what a member of the Order does or doesn't do?"  
"Please, Professor!" Rhiannon begged, not loosening her hold on her father's arm, "If Bellatrix sees me here, we might as well never have been born."  
"Oh, I'm not too sure I'd mind that," said Moody with a particularly meaningful glare at Lucius.  
"Please," Rhiannon pleaded, "I'm prepared to explain myself thoroughly to the Order after this is over, only please..."  
Moody cut her off with a gruff, "Very well. Get out of here. Straight to headquarters with you, and I won't forget this, Malfoy." He said, with a final glare at Lucius before he stumped off.  
"Now go." Lucius commanded, as Rhiannon stood, relieved but uncertain beside him, and made no move. Then she flung her arms about him, and all but clung to him.  
"Oh, Father, I'm so very sorry for everything. Can you forgive me?" His face remained stony and unmoved, but he made no effort to push her away.  
Then he said, "Go, Rhian, and if anything happens to me, give my love to your mother and Draco."  
"Yes father," she said choking up at the sound of the pet name her father hadn't used in years - and that she hadn't heard used since Cedric died - then froze as the light, rapid sound of more feet came down the hall.  
"It's Bella. Go now, Rhiannon," he said, and pulled himself away.  
Bellatrix Lestrange rounded the corner just as Rhiannon apparated away to headquarters.  
"Lucius, who was that?" Bellatrix demanded, "and why on earth are you here, so far away from the battle?"  
Lucius Malfoy pushed past her with an impatient shake of his head.  
"Not now, Bella, when there are less important things to think about."And with that, they burst back into the fight.

* * *

Rhiannon dropped into a chair in the drawing room of number 12 Grimmauld Place, and covered her face in her hands. She had done what she had sworn to herself she would do anything to prevent. Bellatrix Lestrange, her mother's fanatic sister, would let no blood traitor live, and would have no qualms about informing Voldemort about Lucius Malfoy's traitor daughter. There was a loud crash in the hall, and Rhiannon leapt to the door. She was just in time to see Kreacher scuttling past the portrait of Mrs. Black, and yanking the curtain away from the irate lady.  
She immediately caught sight of Rhiannon, and began screeching at the top of her very capable lungs, "BLOOD TRAITOR! SCUM! To think I would see the day when Narcissa Malfoy's daughter would betray the Blood!" Rhiannon ran forward amidst other and fouler accusations, and with great effort managed to pull the curtain shut to silence her. Rhiannon slumped to the floor in front of the picture. Blood traitor. That's what she was. What must her father think of her?  
Tonks found her there, staring grimly at the wall in the same position when she came to bring Rhiannon to Dumbledore's office.  
"Why the gloomy face?" asked Tonks, walking forward. Surely her cousin hadn't heard anything to make her that miserable...yet.  
"I ran into..." she paused, and looked so miserable that Tonks knew she must have run into her father. Tonks, who didn't think much of her pureblood fanatic of an uncle, couldn't help but feel sorry for her cousin. And the news waiting for her was hardly of the happiest nature.  
"I know how you feel, Rhi," she said gently, before holding out a hand to help her up, "however, Dumbledore wants to see you."  
"How are we going to get there?" Rhiannon asked bleakly.  
"Port-key of course, He gave me one to come fetch you and bring us back."  
At Tonks's urging, she took hold of the book, which had been converted into a port-key by the Headmaster, and they were whirled away from Grimmauld Place.  
The whirling stopped, and they were just out side the door of Dumbledore's office. Tonks knocked, and they were admitted.  
"Ah, Tonks, Rhiannon, sit down. Glad to see you so promptly." They sat down and Dumbledore began to speak. "Rhiannon, Alastor informed me of your actions this afternoon, and told me that you were going to explain them to the order." Rhiannon lifted her head, her expression bleak.  
"However, I understand the situation, and don't feel that it is necessary. On the other hand, I have two rather unpleasant things to relate to you."  
Rhiannon felt her heart freeze at his words. Her Father. Had something happened to him? There seemed plenty of evidence that something had.  
"Firstly, the good news. The prophecy is safe, and most of us are not permanently harmed."  
"Most of us?" she asked warily.  
"Yes. Sirius Black gave his life for the cause. He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange." Tonks said quietly.  
"My aunt killed him?" Rhiannon said in dismay, shuddering at the thought of Sirius being killed by any one, let alone her aunt.  
"Yes, my child," said Dumbledore in a tone of weariness as if there was something else of worse nature that he had to say.  
Rhiannon clutched the armrests of her chair and whispered, "you said that there were two things. What else do I not know?" Something bordering on panic rose within her, half dreading, half expecting the words that came next.  
"Your father is in Azkaban."  
She knew it was the truth. Why would Dumbledore lie, but she wanted to rage and deny that it was true, and rush back to Malfoy Manor and prove to the world that her father was at this moment taking tea with her mother. Her father's parting words were ringing in her ears. _Her mother and Draco._ She would have to tell them. She wanted so badly to cry, but she was a Malfoy, and she would not be weak, yet there was the part of her that cried, _two of the pillars of strength and love that I leaned on are gone. Twice in nearly two years I've lost some one irreplaceable._

"Please excuse me," she said, and rising, she all but fled the room. Down she ran, into the Slytherin common room, past her brother and his friends and the other Slytherins who looked up at her in surprise, to the solitude of her room.  
There, only there did she let the storm of tears break, and she wept bitterly. _He isn't dead..._part of herself reminded her, coldly, her adored father was alive, but was not Azkaban practically a living death?  
Draco needed to be told. And there was a letter to write to her mother. She got up and resolutely dried her tears. She emerged from the room and entered the common room.  
"Draco, I need to speak to you..." she cast a meaningful look at the other Slytherins in the room. Most of them were younger than she. "Alone." That was enough.  
The Slytherins all filed out of the common room. The Malfoys were royalty. When they commanded they were obeyed.  
"What happened?" Draco demanded once they were alone.

"Father..." she began, and then had to stop to wage war on her tears. It was one thing to hear it from another, but to say it herself - that was to admit it and bring all the familiar shreds of safety her life possessed crashing down on her.  
"Father WHAT?" Draco persisted, and she could see the fear coiling and striking in his cold eyes.

"Father is in Azkaban." He and the others were caught in the Department of Mysteries, and I was there." And again the tears had won. Draco had gone icily furious.  
"Potter will pay for this," was all he said, and heleft the common room, leavingRhiannon alone to write that awful letter to her mother. She had broken one promise to her father. She would not break another.


	10. In the Order of the Phoenix HBP

Sorry for the extra choppyness of this chapter, pretend it's just short scenes that will be fleshed out as I go along...I don't own HP it's JKR's I merely play. Issaline belongs to Lady Amaranth (who now has a new story posted, I'd go read it if I were you :-))

* * *

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_ _(age 19-20)_

"But Rhiannon, they'll recognize you if you go like that!" Hermione sounded shocked.

"I don't care," Rhiannon replied, her tone flat and bitter. "I'm tired of hiding. Of pretending." Rhiannon turned away from the window and looked at the members of the Order of the Phoenix who were watching her worry in their eyes, and she realized she had just sounded a great deal like Sirius.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't do anything particularly rash. I certainly won't go looking for my dear Aunt Bella if that's what your worried about." She said it more harshly then she had meant.

* * *

Rhiannon joined Tonks as the students went up towards Hogwarts.  
"See anything worth while?" she asked.  
"No, you?" Tonks' manner was so different from the last time they had met, that Rhiannon felt slightly thrown off.  
"Well...I didn't see Potter, and my brother looked suspiciously smug...but it could just be cause that..." Rhiannon made a sour face, "..._revolting _Parkinson girl had her arms wrapped around him the whole train ride..."  
Tonks gave a week grin. "Well, I'll go take one last look on the train then. Why don't you go up to the School? I'll see you up there when I come in."  
Rhiannon nodded, and watched Tonks board the train, and then got into one of the last carriages, which was, luckily, empty.

* * *

"They've got a new member, and Tonks wouldn't tell me who it was. All she said was that it was a witch, and that she was good at potions. She seemed to expect me to know who it was."

"You're bloody joking." Ron looked incredulous.

Hermione, however, looked smug, and Issaline grinned, and proceeded to say, "Oh, and next time you want to experiment with potions... owl me," in a flawless imitation of Rhiannon Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Ron still looked skeptical.

"Yes, but for heavens sake, Ronald, don't say anything more about her! If it gets out that she's in the Order, she's as good as dead."

"And why's that?" Ron insisted.

"Oh really," Issaline exclaimed, "Her father's a Death Eater-"

"He's in Azkaban-"

"Her aunt is a Death Eater, not to mention a psychotic killer who'd murder Rhiannon as soon as look at her, and her brother is according to Harry, also a Death Eater. If good old Voldemort finds out that she's on our side, do you think he would say, "Oh wonderful, let her live! She's a credit to her family?" Of course not! He'd force her family to disinherit her at best, and much more likely, have them kill her personally." The two boys looked convinced, and Hermione said, "Good. Now that's clear, I want us talking about her as we did with Sirius.

* * *

Rhiannon's mind was reeling as she ran through the hall towards the shouts and flashes of light. Death Eaters at Hogwarts? How? Unless Draco or Professor Snape had let them in...She blanched at the thought of either happening. _No_, she thought determinedly as she hurled jinxes at the Carrows and Greyback while she sped up towards the other Order members, _No! Professor Snape couldn't! Wouldn't do such a thing! NEVER. _And Draco? a small part of her mind whispered that Draco would do it...had been planning on it all year...and Snape... _**NO**_ she pushed the thoughts angrily away in an attempt to focus on the task at hand.


	11. Auther's Note on updates

I'm still here, I'm still alive, and this story is still being worked on. I'm currently going through and realizing that there is now a lot that isn't posted, and it'll take me a while to get it all in order, but there is pleeeeeenty still to come! Thanks every one for reading! It now has over 1,000 views!! is very very happy! So more coming when I get it all in order!


End file.
